Danny and Vlad 2
by Loveless1818
Summary: sequel to danny and vlad another request from lostxchild1767
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It's been quite some years since Danny and Kira had been turned into vampires and Jiro's "Untimely" death, it was all thanks to Vlad. Danny was standing out under the pale full moon basking in it as if it were the noon day sun beating its warmth down on him from the heavens. He couldn't help but smile at the thoughts running through his mind and his memories playing over and over again. However the rape incident remained on his mind and he wished it would go away, but it didn't run through his mind like it used to during the first year after it had happened. Danny sighed, he was in truth bored out of his mind Vlad was in his study finishing up some work and every so often checking out of the window to make sure Danny was fine and Kira had been busy with his magical and non magical studies leaving poor Danny with nothing to do. Lately Vlad has had a bad feeling and it worried Danny so he never wondered to far away from Vlad or the safety of the castle, but today was different he felt as if the woods were calling for him to come run around to relieve his boredom. He knew that that wouldn't be the greatest of ideas since Vlad had told him to stay away from the woods and Danny didn't feel like risking being hurt again like he was when Jiro had raped him.

"Danny!" A familiar voice called and he turned to see his adopted son running towards him.

"Yes Kira?" Danny asked the now panting and tired boy.

"Vlad wants you to come inside and go to his study." Kira said as he took to sitting on the ground.

Danny laughed seeing how Kira was still not used to running vampire fast for long periods of time even over the past one hundred and sixty or seventy years they had been alive.

"Why?" Danny managed to ask through his laughing.

"I don't know he just told me to tell you that and please stop laughing at me." Kira said as he laid down on the grass.

"Ok I will are you coming or do you wish to find out what is in the dark woods? You never know you might actually find another Jiro hiding in there." Danny teased and hid his own fear and uncertainty.

"I'm going with you! And don't joke about that!" Kira shouted fear running through his eyes.

"Sorry it's just that it has been so long since the incident that a joke would probably be funny but I guess I was wrong." Danny shrugged.

"I know it has, but Vlad's been having a bad feeling lately and the last time he had a bad feeling you got raped. It made me want to cry I thought you were going to die so I'm taking this seriously because I don't anything like that to happen again." Kira said practically on the verge of crying.

Danny felt guilty now, it was true that all that happened the last time Vlad had a bad feeling and how much the incident had affected all three of them. Kira had nightmares for three years and has been more sensitive to everything since then because it happened when he was "thirteen" the age he will remain forever, Vlad has been more protective and hasn't left the house and has a tendency to freak out if he doesn't know where Kira or Danny are, and Danny has been cautious and hasn't let anyone touch him in years unless it was a hug or something. Danny had found that he would go to bed before Vlad could try anything or "do" anything, he's been afraid of having sex with Vlad since then and Danny wouldn't be surprised if Vlad brought Jiro back only to kill him over and over and over again because of it. It had affected Danny more then Vlad and Kira, Danny didn't talk for a whole month afterwards except to answer some questions but even then they were short quick responses. Not only that but he hasn't had sex since then or let anyone touch him unless he said it was fine or just flat out avoided any and everyone if he had the choice to do so. Vlad made Danny go to therapy for it and it was helping at an extremely slow pace, luckily the therapist was a vampire and had all the time in the world. However the therapist was a girl so it was more difficult talking around her, but he knew Vlad requested it only because he didn't want another guy around Danny unless he was there so it didn't surprise him to know that the therapist was also a friend of Vlad's and also helped Vlad out on his problems.

Danny shook his head and focused on go into the house not answering the statement Kira had made in order to avoid hurting the boy even more. He wouldn't be surprised if Vlad made them all go to group therapy with how shaky and jumpy Kira has gotten over the past years, but then again who could blame the poor kid. Elegantly he walked up the stairs knowing that Kira wasn't far behind, in all honesty walking with elegancy like a girl for so long in order to trick maids and house guest over the past century was a habit that he never really noticed he was doing unless Vlad smirked at him or Kira asked him why he was still walking that way. He felt like he was walking on air and to them it probably looked as if he were gliding; it made him want to laugh to see the two boys' reactions to it. He walked into the room and was surprised that Kira didn't say anything about his walking this time even though he knew he was walking like that this time anyway. Vlad was looking over at him but didn't smirk like he usually did when he walked that way, it worried and scared him at the same time, and he stopped half way across the room afraid to get any closer. There was silence and tension flying around the room and Danny could feel it he didn't like it at all he hated the feelings in the room.

"Come here Danny." Vlad said almost emotionlessly knowing that Danny was scared, worried and semi mad.

Danny stayed silent and stayed where he was, he didn't want to move any closer he didn't want to know what was causing Vlad and Kira to act like this. He began to feel dizzy and light headed with everything he was feeling and he wanted to just kill over and lie motionless on the ground or in it.

"Danny come here please." Vlad said nicer this time.

Danny stayed where he was not moving not wanting to move.

"Danny just go please." Kira whispered sadly even though he tried to hide it.

A pain of terror ran through his body when Kira said that to him, Kira rarely ever called him by his first name, even so it had been many years since Kira had called him by his first name instead of mother or mom. Danny couldn't move now not even if he tried to could he ever do it.

"Danny!" Vlad snapped.

This put Danny into an even more frightened state, especially since Vlad never yelled at him not once even when he was pissed off with him. He was frozen in place completely consumed by fear and his own dark thoughts almost as if he were a zombie just standing there not thinking.

"Fine if you don't want to come here then don't!" Vlad snapped again.

Danny couldn't believe it! What was going on? Where were the real Vlad and Kira that Danny knew and loved?

"Perhaps its time to tell you what I want you to do, but I'm afraid it's going to hurt you and me more then anything." Vlad said.

Danny watched tears falling from Kira's eyes and immediately he knew what Vlad wanted to say and Danny bit back his tears not showing that he had a hint of what Vlad was going to say. Kira had run out of the room crying so hard and bad and he noticed Vlad looking off at him like Vlad had when he saw Danny cry which hurt him even more, even though he gave both him and Kira that look.

"You and I…" Vlad started and looked like he was biting back his own tears as well. "We have to… Split apart for a while… A long while." Vlad finished and Danny noticed a few tears run down Vlad's cheek.

"What!?" Danny cried not being able to hold back the tears anymore.

"I can't watch you constantly Danny and I don't want you to get hurt." Vlad said looking away not able to handle looking at him.

"What do you think this is going to do to me!? This is hurting me!" Danny cried falling to his knees sobbing.

"Danny…" Vlad said and stopped himself before he went back on what he had just said.

"You promised we'd be together forever Vlad!" Danny yelled crying seeming more helpless now then back during the incident.

"I… I know." Vlad said biting his own lip.

Something inside of Danny snapped, as if everything had been replaced by fire and anger.

"You lied! You lied to me!" Danny suddenly shouted tears still running down his face but his tone made it clear that he was mad.

"Danny I…" Vlad began.

"You don't love me anymore do you!? And it's all because of that stupid incident!" Danny yelled anger seeping out of him like blood.

"Danny that's not true!" Vlad yelled back.

"Then why are you leaving me!? Why are you doing this to me!?" Danny yelled glaring up at Vlad through his tears.

Vlad was silent in all honesty he didn't want to have to do this but it was the only thing he could do to protect Danny.

"Then I'm right! You never did love me! You lied to me! You only wanted me around for a while and then you were just going to up and leave me! I trusted you and loved you! I would even die for you Vlad! I became a vampire on my free will and for you so I could be with you and you with me!" Danny yelled and Vlad knew Kira could hear every word Danny was saying all the way down the hall.

"I'm doing it to protect you!" Vlad yelled back angry that Danny wasn't listening and didn't care who heard him.

"No you're not! You're just sick of me being around now! You said that you would never let anything happen to me, that you'd always be with me, and love me and protect me! Now you're hurting me!" Danny snapped all sadness washed away by sheer anger.

"I do love you and I'm protecting you, but I must do this in order to insure you're safe!" Vlad snapped.

"So hurting someone is protecting them! IT SOUNDS MORE LIKE YOU'RE SINKING TO JIRO'S LEVEL ONLY WANTING TO HURT PEOPLE!" Danny yelled at him not meaning to say the last part.

"SO NOW I'M ACTING LIKE JIRO! YOU DON'T GIVE A DAMN IF KIRA CAN HEAR US RIGHT NOW HE'S PROBABLY CRYING EVEN HARDER RIGHT NOW BECAUSE OF YOU AND YOU SAYING THAT! WHY ARE YOU ACTING LIKE A HEARTLESS LITTLE BITCH DANNY?" Vlad snapped and then realized what he had just said to him and covered his mouth.

Danny was shocked and wide eyed; Vlad never called him anything like that ever.

"Danny I didn't…" Vlad began walking towards Danny.

"Stay away from me!" Danny yelled as his voice cracked and tears began dripping down his face again.

"I didn't mean to…" Vlad tried again.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! YOU WANT ME GONE FINE! I HATE YOU I WON'T COME BACK!" Danny yelled through his sobs and Vlad's heart practically ripped in two.

Danny ran out of the room quickly and ran out of the castle and into the woods that were calling to him to come and hide in the darkness and safety it offered.

Vlad stood there his hands over his eyes and his back to the door; he didn't want anyone to see that he was crying. He knew he fucked up big time and that he would never get the chance to take it back or apologize nor did he blame Danny for acting in that way. An uneasy sickening feeling twisted around him making his whole body hurt and he knew then that Danny was going to be in even more danger out there then he would be here and realization hit Vlad like a ton of bricks as he realized that other hybrids were in the area as well as other vampires and werewolves.

**He had literally sent Danny to his death…**

**And Vlad knew there was nothing he could do to help him and it was his entire fault for saying what he did.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Danny ran and ran not caring if he died any more or what killed him or even what happened to him, his fight with Vlad would never leave him be or let live it down. Danny couldn't take living not without Vlad and he intended to find someone to kill him even if it meant going through the same hell he went through with Jiro, life wasn't worth living anymore. He stopped and heard a sound of snapping twigs and fear immediately washed over him and apart of him wished Vlad was there holding him, protecting him, whispering that it was going to be alright and that he had nothing to fear. But Vlad wasn't and he wouldn't care if Danny was dead he didn't care for him at all anymore and so Danny waited hoping that whatever was watching him would come and just end it for him.

"What ever you are kill me!" Danny found himself yelling the words in a plea.

It all went silent and Danny's mind mocked him.

_Its not going to kill you! Why would it do that when you're already suffering and its __**his fault all of it is his doing!**__ Even he doesn't love you anymore! _His mind yelled at him.

Danny shook the thought from his head and fell to his knees crying again, he just couldn't take any of it anymore and death seemed like a sweet calling. After a while he stopped crying not because he wasn't sad but because he felt weird, he felt dizzy and sick. He blinked trying to get rid of the strange feeling but it just wouldn't go away and Danny began to panic.

_What if I inhaled some poison or some type of medicine that would make some one so sick they would feel this way. I'm actually going to die! _He said in his mind tuning out the other voice in his head.

Fear finally struck him, even as much as he wanted to die at the same time he didn't want to after all he still had to think about Kira who was back at the castle probably balling his eyes out because Danny had left.

_Kira… _Danny said to himself.

In a way he had forgotten about the boy he had adopted to the family long before Vlad even agreed to it and Danny felt oddly relieved and motherly and again shook his head to clear the thoughts away.

_What the fuck is happening to me? _Danny questioned.

He shrugged it off and realized that there were probably creatures in the forest that recognized him as one of the three that were with Jiro and killed Jiro even if he in particular didn't even make a scratch on the damned and forsaken hybrid. Danny sighed and then remembered the spell Kira had cast on him to turn him into a girl and soon afterwards persuaded him and Vlad to have sex. Danny smiled as enjoyable as that day was he didn't agree to have sex with Vlad again for a while and a while turned into an ungodly number of years. The memory came as a weird relaxing relief to him as he cast the spell remembering exactly how Kira had said the words from the book and then Danny opened his eyes not feeling any different then he had before.

He walked a long way before he found a spring and looked into the water and he was staring at a beautiful girl with dark blue eyes and long silky, shiny, black hair with a fair complexion common only amongst vampires. He blinked and realized he was staring at himself; he had mastered the spell so perfectly with the first try it would make even Kira jealous. Kira had managed to turn Danny into a girl but the only things that had changed was a selected area and the fact that Danny had grown a chest. He was surprised that he had cast the perfect spell that Kira was complaining about not being able to master. Danny had read that it would take some a while to master it and only those with unique abilities were able to master it in one try and memorize it completely.

Danny felt guilty that he was a faster learner then Kira was. He walked about the forest not knowing where to go or who to see. He wanted to go back to the castle and see Vlad but decided against it and pushed the thought once again out of his mind. There was no way he was going to return even if Vlad begged him to. But something seemed like it was telling him to, that he would be better off with Vlad and safer, better protected as if something he couldn't see or know was giving him this message through feeling. At the moment all he could think about was Vlad and Kira the only memories he could bring himself to remember were those of Vlad and Kira. It was scaring Danny even more now knowing that something was physically and mentally telling him that he would be better off with them then on his own. He continued walking towards the village just outside the castle since he had made a few friends there, two actually and he intended on telling them everything.

After what seemed like hours of walking Danny had finally reached the village and two teenage Vampire girls had looked up at him and motioned for him to follow them.

_Miyuki Cain's wife and Kyoko. _Danny said.

Miyuki's medium long strawberry blond hair blew gently in an invisible wind around her and Kyoko's shoulder length red hair that got shorter in the back seemed to blow in the same mysterious and yet powerful fashion. Danny could never figure out why they had more natural, untamed and highly dangerous powers then Vlad could ever master even though they were physically only three years older then Kira and the same age Danny was even though they had been turned the year before Danny had thought of them as younger but older and had more respect for them then he had for himself and Vlad combined. Cain harnessed a higher level of power as well but even it couldn't match theirs and he had been around longer then Vlad, and that's a pretty damn long time. He constantly praised their power that only grew when they decided to use their powers together to kill an enemy. He remembered that Cain had said that newly turned Vamps had stronger powers to deal with the dangerous Hybrid opponents they had to face to survive and be dubbed as a vampire princess or queen. He remembered Cain and Vlad's reaction when Kyoko and Miyuki had demolished the competition and earned titles among the princesses and the queens. Cain had been jealous for weeks when the princes had tried to go after Miyuki and had to swiftly kick their ass and reestablish that they were higher in power then them and promptly cussed them out. That had made Miyuki laugh so hard she started crying and she said her side was hurting but couldn't stop laughing.

Things had settled down for the most part for them and they lived among the villagers for a month or two before going back to their own territory. Kyoko had stayed a month with them and Danny had made sure to make Kira blush badly in front of her which made her laugh. Kira had the biggest crush on Kyoko but said nothing even though he knew that Danny and Vlad both knew he did. However Kira had pretty much begged Danny to let her stay, even though it was Kyoko who had chosen to go back anyway since they weren't able to stay to long from the castle the lived in near the coven just in case things went out of control. Before he had his fight with Vlad he had invited Kyoko to stay with them for a while and she had agreed since she was getting bored at the castle and the fledgling vamps were now under control and knew the balance of power and who belonged to whom. She had also asked if Miyuki and Cain could stay for a while as well if they wanted to and Danny had said yes. He didn't realize that they had reached their destination and almost walked into Miyuki who turned around and caught his arm before he fell.

"Thanks." Danny said as he found his balance.

"No problem." Miyuki said as if it were no big deal.

"You haven't come here for no reason today, you got in an argument with Vlad because Vlad decided to be a bitch." Kyoko said gently in her velvety voice that sent chills up any ones spine.

"Yeah." Danny said, he had forgotten that Kyoko was more in perceptive when it came to such things.

"And so you ran away, Kira has been dreadfully sad about your untimely leaving of the castle." Miyuki said and her voice had a velvet sound to it as well with a slight German accent.

"I forget how perceptive you two are about that." Danny said still surprised about that.

They simply nodded their head in agreement.

"How did you know it was me?" Danny asked in his feminine voice.

"Because even though the spell you used makes you a girl it doesn't change your sweet aura sent." Miyuki said.

"Aura sent?" Danny asked in curiosity.

"It's a unique scent that only one person carries and its hidden within their aura, this scent enables vampires and hybrids to tell what person is using a disguise, charm or spell to hide themselves. It is useful for both hunting and finding a loved one, but only special vampires can sense it when the person isn't in danger. If you are in danger it tends to come out or if you're fucking your boyfriend in some cases Danny, but if you are not it takes a keen sense in order to find it making it a difficult task to find the person you want to if you need to apologize." Kyoko said as if she had memorized the text book definition.

"Would Vlad be able to find me if I were in danger even though we are split apart?" Danny asked as the question ran across his mind.

Miyuki stayed quiet a grim look on her face as if someone had sentenced Danny to death.

"No he wouldn't because once you split apart the bond between you is broken. If I hybrid is to come after you to kill you, no one would know it." Kyoko said the grim outcome.

"You'd be dead before Vlad could find the right trail." Miyuki told him.

"**He just sentenced you to death Danny, There are hybrids looking for you that are stronger then I and Miyuki combined. And they want you dead." **Kyoko said frowning.

'**Vlad has sentenced me to death!' **Danny thought to himself.

**None of them noticed the presence watching them smiling.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Kira stared out into the forest tears stained his cheeks and his brilliant blue eyes were red from crying so much that there was no water left in his tiny little body to cry out. The fight between Danny and Vlad resulted in Danny running off into the forest after yelling a lot of horrible things to Vlad, which Kira had to admit Vlad deserved in the first place. Since then Vlad had locked himself up in his room without a sound and only left it to go hunt and feed, he had made sure that it was farther away from the forest and the castle and away from anyone and everything. Kira himself hadn't studied magic in weeks and knew no new spells to protect himself or fight with and he had yet to master most of the ones he had been learning over the past years. In away he didn't want to study any more and found no point in it any more either. It was Danny who was teaching him the spells and had gotten the books for him to study, write down, and master spells and charms with ease. The fact that they were still in his room was reminder enough that Danny had runoff and it was Vlad's entire fault! Perhaps it was because of what Kira had told him about Danny and the one time he had turned Danny into a girl and Vlad had spent the entire day up in his room with Danny because of it. He had told Kira that he wouldn't be able to protect Danny if they had a kid and when nine months had passed and Danny didn't seem different they shrugged it off and dismissed everything. That was what happened more then one hundred years since then. He remembered convincing Danny, after a long while, that it was ok for him and Vlad to "do it" Danny gave in and agreed to the spell but after that decided, even as much fun as it was, to wait a while to "do it " again. Vlad didn't mind his decision back then and now Kira felt as if it were his fault.

He remembered the day he had told Vlad something that would change and alter everything, it was the day that Kira had told Vlad that vampires ended up being pregnant anywhere from nine months to over two hundred years without ever realizing it. He told Vlad that there was a spell he could use to determine whether Danny was pregnant or not from the one time they had changed him into a girl. Sure enough Vlad agreed to that and Kira had left, after a huge amount of effort he had managed to get Danny to agree to him casting a spell on him. He remembered that he never told Danny what the spell was meant to find out, ultimately Kira had gone back to Vlad with a cryptic look on his face and Vlad looked worried. He had told Vlad that Danny was indeed pregnant and that he was way far along and none of them would ever be able to tell when the kid would be born. Vlad had been worried about that and had been worried that he wouldn't be able to protect Danny because of it, and now none of them could do anything for Danny since he had left because of Vlad. Kira thought that Vlad would just stay with Danny and not piss him off to the point where he would actually run off and now they couldn't even begin to say where he was. Vlad had broken the connection that he and Danny had and so Vlad wasn't able to track his scent and find, Kira started to think that Vlad never had the intention to in the first place. Kira continued to look blankly out at the darkened sky and watched as nocturnal animals carelessly strode about with their new born children and it made Kira feel even guiltier about everything.

"Kira do you want anything to eat?" Came the familiar voice that Kira knew was Vlad.

"No I'm fine I'm not hungry tonight." Kira said not turning around, not able to face the fact that all he would do would be worrying him since he had been crying.

"You haven't eaten in nearly a week Kira and you look even paler and weaker then you are supposed to even as a vampire." Vlad said emotionlessly.

A part of Kira wanted to shutter aloud at the damage the truth he had told unleashed but calmed himself down quickly before he replied. "I'm fine I'll eat later when I feel better."

He heard Vlad sigh he knew that Vlad knew that he was lying through his teeth to get out of eating when he didn't want to. Everything was so meaningless without Danny, Vlad's constant mopping around and doing absolutely nothing but go out and feed every now and then. Even Kira was affected, he couldn't bring himself to eat or feed on anything lately and he even found he self crying, having nightmares, worrying, stressing out, not going out, never even leaving his room and yet he wanted to but not without Danny who was a mother to him even if Danny was a guy. He heard Vlad begin to walk away from his room but turned around and looked at him. Kira shivered feeling the cold gaze that was upon him.

"I'm sorry all of this is my fault, I should never have…" Vlad began. "If I knew that Danny would be in trouble and that you would be this depressed then I would have never done that. I may be a vampire, but even I make mistakes every now and then." Vlad finished before finally leaving the room to go and feed.

A tear slipped down Kira's face and he suddenly felt the chill and pressure of the cold darkness closing in around him and he just couldn't take it anymore. Kira stood up and searched for his cloak in the darkness of his room, he never used the lights anymore since he stopped studying. After a while he found his black cloak and wrapped it tightly around his frail and weakened form from lack of much needed food and blood. Quietly he walked down the stairs and quietly chanted a spell to keep his scent and presence from being noticed, he watched as Vlad left and waited until he was gone from sight. Swiftly Kira opened the doors and let the now cold night air hit him like a wall of ice, it had been a long while since he went outside it had been an entire month or two and so he wasn't used to it. He wanted to turn around and just head back inside and shy away from the coldness, but part of him told him to run and never look back until he found Danny where ever he might be.

"Young master what are you doing?" One of the female maids that Vlad hired asked him.

"I'm going out." He said not looking back.

"If you don't mind me asking, but why would you go out on such a cold night young master?" She asked again.

"Because I promised someone that I would meet up with them tonight." He lied; it was becoming easier to lie to his old race of beings since Vlad and Danny had to constantly lie in order to keep being vampires a secret.

"A young mistress has caught the attention of the young Master?" She asked in curiosity.

Kira felt his face light up as he recalled his crush on Kyoko one of Danny's young vampire friends.

"Please do not tell my father, he already he knows but I'm afraid I haven't told him I've been sneaking out at night to see her." Kira said smoothly getting the words out of his mouth and mentally he sighed in relief at the fact he did.

"Very well I shall not tell your father but please give my regards and apologies to the young mistress for keeping you from this most important rendezvous. " The maid said bowing.

"Yes but of course I will perhaps one night I will bring her by for all of you to meet." Kira said to her.

With that the maid left with a smile after Kira had turned around and smiled back, these maids had been around longer then the others because Vlad, Danny and Kira decided to feed around the coven with Miyuki and Kyoko's permission of course. So now they could afford to keep the maids around until they grew old and died and the family's kids were always compensated. There were a few times when some of the female maids glared at Miyuki and Kyoko when they came around, particularly Kyoko since it was obvious to them that he liked her and they dared not let Miyuki see their resentment in fear that Cain would beat them senseless and then kill them for they knew how much Cain adored his beloved Miyuki. He was glad that that particular maid was new and a bit older and had a husband in the village and rather thought of Kira as her own son much like she thought of Danny as her daughter. Kira laughed since Vlad had taken up to telling maids that Danny was his wife and she was keeping up on the latest styles from the city when ever Danny decided to wear a shirt and jeans. He knew that Vlad also said that Danny was flat chested and that he would appreciate it if they didn't mention that and so the maids never did. Kira shook his head making his thoughts return to him and quietly he walked out into the cold night and shut the door behind him. He knew Vlad would be pissed to find that Kira was gone, but perhaps if he found Danny and Vlad came to track him down they could bring Danny back without anything ever happening to him. He silently walked through the woods thinking that perhaps Kyoko and Miyuki might have seen him, he knew they had to still be in the area since one of the maids had told Vlad that Cain had called saying that Kyoko and Miyuki were staying a few more weeks within the village and if they decided to stay longer then he would let Vlad know. Kira wasn't surprised that Cain was able to keep contact with the two elusive vamps through a cell phone especially when Danny started complaining he wanted one and that he and Vlad should be exposed to such new technologies of the modern world. Kira never found it necessary to have a cell phone, but now he was starting to think it would be a good idea to get one for him and Danny and maybe Vlad after a long argument.

He came upon the village and stopped immediately feeling a daunting and relentless presence hiding just outside a clearing where he sensed Danny, Kyoko and Miyuki. He began to think that he definitely needed a cell to keep in contact with the two and rushed quickly as he could at a humans pace trying to get to the clearing. The presence was familiar it was almost exactly like the one he sensed from Jiro all those years ago and it began to frighten him.

**What if Jiro found a way back!**

Danny continued to look at them amazed at the certainty they held about his grim and morbid fate that lie with him now and it was all because of Vlad. Crystalline tears started to prick at the corners of his eyes and at the moment he looked and acted no differently then a weak and helpless girl lost in a world of darkness and death. The utter truth was enough to make even the strongest of men break down and beg for mercy that would never come and never be accepted. The only thing he could even think of was going back and to at least have the comfort and feeling of being safe and protected near Kira and Vlad. Oh how Danny longed to be near Vlad now, the feeling of that need was starting to exceed his own emotional boundaries and slowly begin to eat away at his very being leaving him an emotional wreak. Helpless against the on coming darkness, unable to scream or shout for help the image of someone slaughtering him in a relentless and ruthless way was just to much to bare by himself even with Kyoko and Miyuki's help there was only so much they could do. There was no way for him to know if he was entirely safe from all the distractions and countless threats that loomed so close that he could taste the bitter blood of his own heart at the back of his throat, the entire world around him disappeared and he was left alone in the cold and silent dark that he yearned for and yet part of him wanted to live. A war broke out in his mind unbeknownst to anyone around his shrill and weakened form, one part wished only for the eternal slumber of the awaiting darkness ready to fairy him to the deepest reaches of hell while the other part fought for only the god given light of being alive to see the rainy days and sparkling nights that have yet to even begin to come into the focus of the human and mythical mind. So much has he not yet to see through the eternities and yet death was a guilty pleasure just waiting calling and he wanted to heed its beckon and just lie down and die in the mist of two of his friends just so he knew that it was all over and that he could finally rest and the cold darkness would be shattered by the inviting hell that was to calling for him. Something of miraculous power within him talked over the dark beckoning voices of demons and devils calling to him, telling him to stay alive, telling him that something needed him to stay alive and watch some miracle happen.

He hadn't known how long it had been since this god awful recollection had hit him, nor did he remember passing out clinging to some thin strip of light while nearly melting into the darkness of death and the demons waiting to arise and drag him to the pits of hell. By all means he sat up and looked around the unfamiliar room that taunted him in a way telling him that he had not succeeded in his wish for eternal silence and sleep. The room its self was obviously meant to give anyone in it some sort of feeling that he could just not comprehend or feel, his body felt weaker then it had before he passed out. He felt tired and sick, yet a little hungry after so much stress, sadness and emotional distress. He watched as a shadow from the corner moved closer to him and his heart began to race for the person was the same height as Jiro and for a moment he wanted to scream. Terror overwhelmed his body and words couldn't form, his heart was racing faster then any vamp could run and shock set in as did paralysis. His body wouldn't move and he felt all the hurt, all the sadness, all the anger and built up pain from the incident with Jiro rise to the surface in sudden realization. Was he alone? Was anyone else even there with him? The figure continued to move closer to his pathetic form, his face untouched by any light as if the shadows themselves clung to him begging him to give them form and meaning in such a world of goodness and light. Danny's eyes widened, this was it he was going to die by the very person he thought that Vlad had killed so many years ago and now no one would be able to save him or protect him from such a cruel and unbecoming fate as to be delivered to hell by the very demon who had caused him so much pain for the sake of vengeance against the vampire race. The figured stood there in front of him inches away from his violently shaking form in the still silence of the place he was trapped in. Flames from the nearby fire licked across the walls like dancing fairies or water sprites in a joyous celebration and the shadows of the room now seemed more pronounced and a lot darker then they had originally been.

"You don't need to be afraid of me." The guy said in a mildly low voice that was soft and gentle but still managed to make Danny flinch.

He couldn't speak still and noticed another form walking towards him this one much clearer and brighter as if the radiance of the suns prismic beams gentle floated about her form making it clear as to who she was. He wasn't surprised that it was Kyoko seeing as her power over most things concerning fire and light was beyond the reach of any human or creature. Humans regarded her as a goddess and it was clear as to why that was so even though her divine, celestial looks were what most people tended to see when seeking the warmth of the light, she could be called the angel of death or the grim reaper by those who really knew what she was. This new look her form took on for him compared to the earlier conversation he had with them was a welcome presence. He could see why Kira adored her beyond compare with any of the other vampires and humans that claimed the spots of the prettiest maiden around, Kyoko however never competed with girls like that for their opinion never mattered in her judgments sense it was her word as the most respected and among the most hottest vampires against their weak testaments of shameless lies that she could easily decipher in a single heartbeat. Danny shook his head breaking the euphoric, melodic, and malevolent spell that every human guy who saw her fell under. It was like a Vail that could not be removed and an intoxicating scent followed to intensify the spell so as to keep its victim under its control long enough to get what they want before the venomous bite from an awaiting viper whose temper was that of a thin and fragile glass thread. Step on that thread and you'll find yourself on your way to a hell far worse then the one that waited for all vampires, your soul would forever remain in the dark world you came from unable to move onto the next world you were destined for after death. However the victims didn't care they only wanted to be closer to the scent, it smelled of roses and vanilla, completely unaware that it was Kyoko's aura scent that would ultimately allow anyone connected to her through a bond track her down in a heartbeat, that is if they didn't get caught up in its tenacious affects on the mind, body and spirit. Kyoko in short terms was the ultimate weapon of destruction, the perfect soldier; she was built to be elegant and feminine with her looks and charm, but bred to be a relentless, ruthless, merciless, unforgiving and murderous ruler that already knew what you would do before you even decided it. She is also called **FATE **among some human cultures and most vampires.

"Are you ok Danny?" She asked worriedly lowering her power levels and aura so there was no interference.

Danny shook his head again totally unaware that he had fallen for the spell she naturally held in her divine right once again.

"Y-yeah." He answered back.

"You remember my 'husband' Cain" Miyuki's familiar voice said as she to came closer.

Her deception was as bad as kyoko's, Miyuki's aura scent reminded Danny of the smell of the lunar flowers that blossomed once every hundred or so years, it was sweet and nice and it completely hid the monster hiding in wait behind it. Miyuki's shimmering form reminded many of the ghostly oceans and the waters surface reflection that shimmered instead of sparkling. Every guy wanted to be near her for the happy feeling they got from her that they would also get when they were on the beach near the ocean. However just like the viper that waits to strike the shark waited in silence unknown to the world ready to snap, kill and drag its prey down to the darkest depths of the ocean. Her scent fooled those she was after into thinking that they were in some midnight bliss surrounded by the gentle, inviting scent of lunar flowers and the fresh rain smell you get after a storm. He scent was also the epitome of toxic and at the same time eccentric. A temporary ecstasy that people enjoyed, a pleasure of sheer bliss, it was almost like a drug that one you sensed you got hooked on it if you weren't immune to it much like Vlad and Kira, sometimes even Cain who for the most part was the lucky one to both be immune and susceptible to it, he was lucky that if he got hooked on it then he could have it unless Miyuki wanted to torture him which was now close to fifty percent of the time. Nevertheless Cain a Miyuki addict as Kyoko put it, she says he's always choosing to be hooked and that the scent drives him insane and he has to track down the source or risk losing himself to wild fantasies. Miyuki is also an efficient and precise killer, built to kill and not stop nor forgive anyone who dares stands in her way, and she is the one who decides where one will go and they have no choice but to listen. It's no surprise that among some human cultures and most vampires she is called **DESTINY**. She is also with Kyoko in the hottest and most respected among vampire society as well and is also considered a goddess among a lot of human cultures as well.

Danny again shook his head.

"Yeah sorry I freaked out for a moment I thought he was…" Danny let his words trail off as the horrid name once again demolished everything within his mind.

"Its fine I understand." Cain said as his brilliant form came into light and perspective as the shadows melted away like water.

Looking at it was no wonder why he was called the **angel of destiny **or the **harpenger of destiny** and Danny wouldn't be the least bit surprised if Kira was called the **angel of fate **or the **harpenger of fate**. For both worshipped the one they liked however Kira isn't at the same level as Cain nor will he ever be as strong as Cain but he'd still die for Kyoko.

"Danny you keep spacing out are you sure you're ok?" Miyuki asked curiously.

"Yeah I'm fine just feeling a little under the weather." Danny said completely forgetting he was still in a girl form.

"This is Danny? I knew he was feminine but he didn't have to get a sex change." Cain said smiling wickedly.

_WHACK!_

"Ow!" Cain said backing up.

"Then don't go being perverted!" Miyuki yelled at him.

"I'm not I'm not." Cain said.

Kyoko laughed as did Danny.

"I'm not surprised, but I don't want to tell you the news because you might flip out." Kyoko told Danny.

"Try me." Danny said smiling.

Miyuki and Cain were silent absolutely curious about what Kyoko meant and what she knew that they obviously didn't know.

"Answer me this first, if I tell you will you freak out and try to kill yourself?" Kyoko asked.

Cain adverted his gaze even though he was still curious about such news and Miyuki took to looking at the ceiling worried about something that bad that it would make Kyoko ask such a question. Danny was terrified, was the news really that bad? Or was it news that was bad in the eyes of only one person? Was it bad news to her? Or was it bad news to him? The questions running through his mind were only raising even more questions then there were answers to be given. But exactly how bad was the news? He wasn't sure that he wanted to know the news if it was so bad that he might kill himself, yet at the same time he was longing to know.

"No I won't freak out and kill myself, after all how bad could it be?" Danny said smiling and watched Miyuki stepped forward.

"You know just as well as I do that when Kyoko starts asking questions like that before hand then it is pretty bad." Miyuki said sincerely.

Danny hated to admit it but she was right, he was terrified to know and he wished he had more time but he had the feeling that time wasn't on his side. At least this time it wasn't, he guessed that he had gotten so used to Vlad being there and protecting him that he had completely forgot that Vlad wasn't with him any more. He was alone now and no one could track him down and save him should a fight break out. If he was in danger then there was no way what so ever that anyone could even get to him before someone killed him. Even though **Fate **and **Destiny **were with him now that didn't mean much, because how far could they track him when he had to be within a six hundred mile radius of where they were. Even though they were honing their skills in such ways would they get there before time its self ran out or would they be too late? The thought horrified him and he shivered thinking about it and the worst part was that they knew they couldn't be every where at once, they knew what he was thinking. They knew everything there was to know, but even they have limits as to what they can control and what they can't. Kyoko or **Fate** as she is called can control many things, but her power over ones fate and the force of fire were the greatest ones known to any and every body. Miyuki or **Destiny** as people call her also can control many things, but she is well known for her power over water and ones destiny. These things make them, indeed, the most dangerous enemies you could possibly have but yet they couldn't control or stop time from flowing freely as it does. They hated that fact but they knew it was something they were never meant to have, it was something they could never grasp, it could be so close and within their reach but just as easily as it was to get there it just vanished. Like reaching for some illusion, as if their own powers were working against them and it made them considerably mad. Cain and Kira, however, could tell when they were mad because of that fact. He looked up and met the sincere, but icy cold, emerald gaze that belonged only to Miyuki and then looked back at Kyoko's usually warm, and inviting orange eyes with their flecks of golden yellow as if fire had melted gold but right now they were cold as if every bit of light and fire that raged within them just froze. Generally Danny loved Kyoko's and Miyuki's eyes, Kyoko's because they were so interesting. Kyoko's eyes were red, orange and a gold coloring and it made him curious as to how that could have happened. But looking at her made you feel warm and safe, but her gaze made you feel twenty times that way and it was nice. Miyuki's green gaze always reminded him about the warm sun and lying down in the grass that made him so happy. But now it was like all life that they themselves had created just drained from them making them look as pale as the moon and just as fragile as glass. It frightened him to know that even they knew they couldn't help him with anything and it was entirely Vlad's fault!

"I still want to know, but can I ask you something?" Danny asked.

"Yes of course you can." Miyuki and Kyoko said in unison.

"What's going to happen to me? Will I be ok or am I really running out of time?" Danny asked.

Miyuki looked to Kyoko which made Danny's heart drop; normally they could answer all of his questions.

"I don't know." Was Miyuki's reply and he looked to Kyoko hoping she had the answer that Miyuki had no answer to.

In some way he was praying, hoping that Kyoko would know that her answer would solve everything, that life would go back to normal and they would know exactly what was coming.

"I…Wish I could answer that question, but I can't because not even I know." Kyoko said.

Danny let his head drop, he wanted to cry.

"Only **Time** knows what's going to happen, even though we are Fate and Destiny your life for right now is out of our control." Miyuki said glumly.

"Usually Time doesn't play such tricks especially against us but _**he**_ obviously wants something that you have. You have a power that could alter how much power he has." Kyoko said.

"What is it that—He?" Danny said tears falling to the ground.

"Yes he, just like us he is a creature of fantasy according to humans." Miyuki said.

"Ok well what is it he wants?" Danny asked practically crying.

"Your yet to be born child, Danny you're pregnant because of Vlad and that time you were in female form because of Kira's spell." Kyoko said.

Danny froze not able to say anything.

"Your unborn daughter will be the one that completes the circle that every creature is bound by, she will control all emotions in other words what people call **Life**." Miyuki said.

"Life, Fate, Destiny and Time all create a circle that can not be stopped or altered, the very essences of the world and mind all having to do with human nature, what they do and how they do it." Danny said slowly.

Miyuki and Kyoko nodded their heads in a silent yes.

"Who is Time?" Danny asked.

"**You're not going to like this in the least bit." Miyuki said going and leaning against the wall.**

"**Jiro's older brother Hero." Kyoko said.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Danny's heart stopped and he looked at Kyoko and quickly turned his head to Miyuki and then back to Kyoko, there was a long silence. Cain got up and quietly left the room to get something to drink obviously because Miyuki was shaking her head as he left the room.

"I told you that you weren't going to like it." Miyuki said.

"Does Hero know what his brother did to me!?" Danny more demanded then he did ask.

"He knows full well what Jiro did to you, who do you think ordered him to do so? At first Hero thought you were a girl which doesn't surprise me in the least bit seeing as every guy alive thinks you're a girl. However what you and Vlad didn't know was that Hero was Jiro's brother, Hero was one of Vlad's clients." Kyoko said.

"So Hero already knew what you looked like, he just didn't know you were a dude." Miyuki said and nodded towards Kyoko.

"He wanted the kid to be he's and the only way for that to be true was if some how the kid belonged to Jiro, Hero never liked getting his hands dirty. Obviously that didn't happen and so the kid belongs rightfully to you and Vlad since it was Vlad who started this in the first damn place." Kyoko told her.

"You've probably seen Hero; He has long black hair and ice cold blue eyes. He's always wearing clothes that only the rich and famous wear because the clothes are so damn expensive." Miyuki said.

"I have! He came over one time, but Vlad didn't tell me anything about him!" Danny yelled.

"I'm not surprised Vlad doesn't trust him that much and he probably didn't want you around him or the other way around because Time plays harshly and slyly." Kyoko said.

"If it was him that raped you then Vlad would have been powerless to stop it and we were quite young at the time." Miyuki said.

"We were also far away; after all we've only been around for a little less then you and way less then Vlad." Kyoko said.

"When all this happened we weren't even born yet and so Time or Hero had no threat when it came to his power over things. Jiro would never have known you if Vlad was never a client of Hero's." Miyuki said.

"Things would not be the way they are either, but we would still know you and we would still be friends. I just wish that incident never happened." Kyoko said.

"Why didn't you say anything about it?" Danny asked.

"Because we only found out a couple months ago and he knew that, so he cast a spell on the village and the covenant, we were not allowed to leave until you showed up at the village only hours ago." Miyuki said.

"He kept you there?" Danny asked.

"To ensure that he would get what he wanted and that was for Vlad to leave you and not be able to find you." Kyoko said.

"It was his plan all along to get you to leave he just didn't suspect that the first place you'd go was here and so he put a temporary spell on it thinking that you wouldn't show up for a long while or that you wouldn't come here until he killed you one way or the other it was a planned scheme no more no less." Miyuki said as it all dawned onto Danny that the decision to come to the village was a right one.

"You had a feeling did you not? About coming here." Kyoko said not wanting to further sadden Danny.

"Huh? Oh yeah like some little voice inside me was telling me that I'd be safer here instead of by myself in the woods where all the other creatures could get me." Danny said blushing in embarrassment at how childish he sounded saying what he just did.

"Well I'm not in the least bit surprised Life has a tendency to want to protect everything she loves I can already tell." Kyoko said smiling.

"Can an unborn baby even do that?" Danny asked in shock.

"If a baby is like us then yes it can even without a full living body, for the moment anyway." Miyuki said sitting down.

"What do you mean by 'for right now'?" Danny asked.

"For now the kid isn't under any major pressure, luckily for you, however should you find yourself in a particularly high stress level situation the kid could use up all the power that she has." Kyoko started.

"And if she uses up all that power then she could die pregnancies like this have a tendency to be more strenuous then one would think especially since its no human pregnancy." Miyuki finished for Kyoko who smiled.

"So say I was fighting Hero then this baby that I have yet to have could possibly die?" Danny asked them.

"It's a little more complicated then that, but basically if you fight Hero then there is no doubt in my mind that the child will die." Kyoko replied grimly.

"Fighting Hero isn't as easy as we make it sound, as the old saying goes its easier said then done, because of how much power Hero has over time it makes it harder to fight him. In that case not only would you use up all the power that you have but so will the unborn kid." Miyuki said frowning.

"Why would she use up all her power?" Danny asked.

"Because the child would want to protect you by making you have certain feelings of danger or giving you magic power, some of the power that she possesses would be your to control and because she is still so young and fragile her power is limited unlike mine, Miyuki's and Hero's but we've had years to perfect are skills and power. One so young has no hope in protecting you for very long if you were fighting Hero and should something happen to you, for example, if you were to die then so would the child which would happen in a normal human pregnancy in the first place but in a human pregnancy there's still a small window of time one has before the baby actually dies. Unfortunately in a vampire pregnancy if you die, again, then the child dies immediately with you there is no window of opportunity, nothing. Right now at this moment you have everything to gain though." Kyoko told him.

"However you also have a lot to lose as well, if the baby dies and you're still alive you will die no matter what that's a given. Put it this way right now that kid is keeping both you and her alive, if she dies she's still part of you its almost like stabbing someone in the heart, its and immediate death. That's why its so important that you stay with us since we can fight against Hero, we have the power to do that now that the stupid spell has been broken anyway." Miyuki said grimly but truthfully.

"But can't he cast that spell again?" Danny asked getting scared for his life and his unborn daughter's life.

"No he can't, a spell like that can only be cast once every so many years and luckily for us the one that he used can only be cast once every one hundred or so years because it takes immense power, patients, planning and timing in order to cast it. The timing part he has down but he still can't speed up time he can reverse it and fast forward it to the present but he can not fast forward one hundred years into the future. By that time the kid will have been born, matured and gotten even more powerful, in other words he cornered himself but you were help to that Danny because of that one day a long while back." Kyoko said smiling and winking at Danny playfully.

Danny turned bright red, so many questions were buzzing around his mind faster then he could think of which one to say. The fact was that Jiro's older brother Hero wanted him dead and obviously his yet to be born daughter dead as well so Hero himself could have no competition or share power. It was clear that all Hero wanted was to throw off the balance that he himself didn't quite understand, but why did he want so much power in the first place? And what would he want it for? Danny shook his head clearing his mind of everything but those two questions because he knew those questions were more important then anything else.

"Why? Why would he of all people want so much power? What would he want so much power for in the first place?" Danny asked looking at both girls who had been smiling.

He watched as they both stared at him and their smiles faded away just as quickly as they had come and he knew that what ever answer they had wasn't a good one.

"He wants to completely eliminate the human race; if he killed you and your daughter he could gain enough power to do that." Miyuki said in a deadly and scary voice.

"He grew up amongst Sirens; you do know what Sirens are do you not?" Kyoko asked.

Danny nodded remembering the countless books he had read in Vlad's library over the years, and in a way he was grateful that he had gotten bored so many times that he decided to read.

"Good, Stay away from them all they are is trouble." Miyuki added.

"Yes the sirens' singing is powerful indeed, a trap for men who are not careful and given to their enchanting singing, it's all an easy way for them to kill, so legend says. I my self have seen a siren but from a safe distance, luckily as legend says their singing is mainly for men, legend never said anything about women. That is, at least, from what I have read so far about their kind but back to our topic of conversation. The fact is that even though Jiro is Hero's Brother, Hero wasn't a hybrid like his younger sibling. He was a full blooded vampire who became a mage; because all he knew growing up was what the sirens themselves thought others around them." Kyoko stated.

"Because of that he thought he had all rights to judge others the way he wanted and for the human race that trait became a dangerous fascination and goal. He wanted to take all his anger, all his rage and resentment out on them even though it should only be the individuals that tormented him in the first place that should serve some sort of consequence. Unlike us he didn't see it that way, he took it another and decided that he himself should decide the fate of the human race; in short terms he wants the power controlled only by Kyoko. He knows that Kyoko won't help him accomplish such an outrageous goal such as that, but now he has a way to gain enough power to accomplish it and bring his dream into reality and that would be your death. Now do you see why we're telling you to let us protect you me, Cain, and Kyoko combined have more power then Hero has and can end this." Miyuki said.

"Then why don't you take him out?" Danny asked curiously.

"Because he's gone into hiding himself from the world and in so many places that me and Miyuki simply can't find or track him down. When someone with so much power has away to cover their tracks it becomes an easy task to hide from the world, unfortunately that makes it close to impossible to track him down and find him at least for us since it would be me and Miyuki tracking him. Because Cain isn't the best tracker in the world, in fact he can't track to save his own life." Kyoko said laughing at the last part which made Miyuki and Danny smile.

"Miyuki, Danny, and Kyoko someone's here to see you." Cain said peeking through the door.

"Who is it?" Miyuki asked him.

"Kira." Cain said.

"Let him in its fine, but how he got here is something I want to know." Kyoko said curiously.

Cain nodded and opened the door and motioned the young blond into the room. Immediately Kira's bright blue eyes lit up at seeing Danny, Kyoko and Miyuki sitting quietly watching him.

"Danny you're ok!" Kira said delightedly.

"How did you know it was me?" Danny asked.

"I followed your aura scent." Kira said looking at Danny up and down excited.

"So we see." Kyoko said laughing angelically once more.

"That's a perfect spell that one of must have cast, I've been trying to perfect it for years now!" Kira said turning his gaze to the two girls.

"We didn't cast the spell Kira, Danny did." Miyuki said thoughtfully and looked over at Kyoko who playfully hit her in the arm.

"You did!" Kira said stunned at the stated fact.

"Yeah I'm sorry I perfected it before you could." Danny said.

"The unborn child's lent power." Miyuki said teasingly.

Danny frowned and glared at her only to look away when he caught Miyuki's deadly glare, if looks could kill Danny knew he would have already screwed up by pissing Miyuki off.

"Is Danny in danger? Are you guys in danger?" Kira asked concerned.

Kyoko looked at Miyuki and decided to tell Kira the entire story in which they spent another hour or so explaining since Kira had twice as many questions as Danny did.

"Kira where is Vlad?" Miyuki asked thinking that Vlad would be with him.

"He went out." Kira replied.

"**Where?" Kyoko asked as a thought ran across her mind.**

"**He went to some guy's house, his name was Hero." Kira replied.**

**The room went silent as reality hit them; this is how Hero was going to find out if his plan worked.**

**Vlad was now in danger.**

**And Danny was now in far more danger then he was moments ago.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Did you just say that Vlad went to go meet Hero?" Kyoko asked panic evident in her voice.

"Yeah why?" Kira asked walking over to her worried.

"Kyoko you and I both know now that Danny's life is now in even more jeopardy now then it was before, you know he'll know everything about it. He's going to start his search for Danny as soon as he finds out that his plan had worked, you know he's got pawns that he could send out at his beckon and call." Miyuki said to Kyoko who was staring wide eyed at the ground as if all defenses had been shattered.

"We have to take Danny to the covenant because this is the first place that Hero is going to search and you know it, you know that he knows that we aren't going to leave here so soon. Fact is we have to leave now other wise Danny's screwed over big time." Kyoko said.

"Why would he come after Danny?" Kira asked stunned as Miyuki walked past him at an alarmingly fast rate.

"Because he's Jiro's older brother and the unborn kid that Danny's pregnant with poses a threat to him and how much power he holds." Miyuki answered as she quickly grabbed all the stuff they had and packed it quickly so they could go.

"What?" Kira yelled.

"No time to explain right now, all you need to know is that all this means war and that we are not safe where we are at the moment. Kira grab your stuff and let's go, Danny do you think you're ok enough to walk?" Kyoko asked worriedly.

"Yean I'll be fine." Danny replied getting up as he watched Miyuki toss everything at Cain all at once and he quickly threw everything in the back of his car and got into it.

"Kyoko I'm going with Cain up ahead to make sure that we are safe for the time being ok." Miyuki said climbing in after Cain.

"Yes I understand, Danny, Kira you two follow me and do not fall behind." Kyoko said to them after the car was gone.

Kira nodded quickly which made Danny laugh and then Danny nodded his yes as well. Silently as they possibly could they started into the forest that was now even more depressing then it had been earlier. The trees were dark and colorless; the grass practically matched the dark shading of the trees, the shadows licked at every corner and space that it could find as if it were some fire trying to rid everything in sight. The cold, icy wind blew through their hair and Danny shivered at the mere touch of its icy sting, and the most depressing thing of all was that there was complete silence. Nothing moved or made a sound it was like everything was dead, Danny felt his heart begin to race as paranoia began to make its self at home in his mind. He looked ahead at the only thing glowing among the darkness as if the moon its self shone brightly only around her, it became clear to anyone walking through this death trap that Kyoko was no normal human.

"Your aura is glowing around you Kyoko." Danny whispered knowing full well that it wasn't Kyoko herself glowing but her strong aura.

"Oh I didn't even notice." Kyoko said stopping and closing her eyes and Danny watched as the glow faded away into complete darkness.

Aside from Kira's awe at how Kyoko could, just on a whim, dim the aura glowing about her elegant form Danny knew not to doubt her even the slightest. The fact that ones aura is able to glow even in complete darkness lets the opponent know exactly how strong the other is, another thing Danny had read in one of Vlad's books. He looked at the ground thankful that some foliage was identifiable and easily avoidable; however he glanced up every now and then to watch Kyoko making sure that he avoided tripping over anything she stepped over. Kira was mesmerized by her and so Danny had to hit him upside the head every so often to make sure he was paying attention, some time along their journey he had to grab Kira's arm to keep him from falling ever so graciously into the dense under growth. Kyoko looked back worried about how the were managing to keep up with her sense it was easier for her to see in the darkness of the forest then it was for them. Danny got a feeling that Kyoko had purposefully let her aura glow about her so they could keep up and avoid anything coming upon them. He didn't feel like asking her at the moment, but he did picture her worried expressions and nervous glances back running across her beautiful face and it sort of terrified him. Still he kept quiet thinking that shouting out in the silence saying "hey can make some light or something" would probably lead anything tracking them even closer to them.

"Careful there's a fallen tree just ahead." Kyoko whispered to Danny and Kira as they came closer.

Danny smiled gratefully at her and pushed Kira ahead of him to make sure he could easily get to Kira should he trip again. Kira only nodded as he stumbled forward after Danny pushing him forward and followed silently behind Kyoko once more and again became lost in his own mind. Danny only sighed at this and noticed the semi-bright glow that Kyoko's aura was giving off, purposefully? She was deliberately trying to make it easier on them since they weren't used to being in the forest in complete darkness. He wondered if Kyoko knew the risk she was taking by letting some of her aura's light radiate about her.

"Kyoko do you know –" Danny began and looked at her worried but smiling face.

"Yes I know the risk of purposefully doing what I am." She said and he knew that once again she knew every thought and memory racing through his mind and soul.

He wondered if she knew everything about Kira's memories and thoughts as well and began contemplating whether it was a good idea to ask her now or wait for a later time when Kira wasn't with them. He decided that it might be a good idea to ask now since Kira was obviously not paying attention to anything let alone listening to anything.

_Do you know everything about Kira to?_ He let the question roam freely about his mind curious as to whether she would answer back or not.

_I could, if I wanted to. _She replied through her mind and back at him making him jump a little.

"If you wanted to?" Danny asked aloud and realized how loud that was and covered his mouth.

"Its fine it's not like anyone is listening I'm just whispering to be safe." Kyoko said back.

"What did you mean by 'if I wanted to'?" Danny asked in a whisper.

Kyoko smiled before replying in a whisper. "I'd prefer not to know what runs through his teenage mind."

"I'm a teen too and you know every thought and memory I have." Danny whispered back.

"Yes I know but you're not in love with me and aren't picturing wrong thoughts." Kyoko responded back laughing as Danny's face turned bright red.

"Kira thinks what!?" Danny said looking over at his adopted son.

"Yeah I read his mind once and that's never going to happen again." Kyoko said still some what laughing.

Danny looked over at Kira and stopped and immediately Kira walked over to him, trance completely broken because of his worry for Danny.

"Are you ok Danny?" Kira asked and Kyoko stopped to hiding a smile knowing exactly what Danny was planning.

"I-I—" Danny said playing the charade for everything as he pretended like he couldn't stand up because he was in so much pain and with one eye watched Kira's actions.

Kira knelt down worry and panic written in his eyes and above that fear made his body tremble; he thought he might lose Danny. _**WHACK!**_ Danny smacked Kira upside the head hard enough to make Kira fall backwards a bit and lose his position. Kyoko couldn't hold back her laugh anymore and just flat out fell to the forest floor laughing so hard that tears fell from her eyes.

"Kyoko tells me what you think about with all those dirty images and crap!" Danny snapped and watched as Kira's face snapped to look up at him and was bright ass red.

"I…Uh...But..." Kira couldn't find any words.

"I knew you were a teenager when I turned you but damn seriously!" Danny lectured.

Kira remained silent completely stunned.

"It's been years at least act and **THINK** like a freaking adult or show and THINK some maturity." Danny said knowing full well that Kira knew he was busted.

A twig snapped and Kyoko had immediately stopped laughing and was up on her feet in the blink of an eye, Danny stumbled back some wanting nothing more then to run like crazy. Kyoko began to growl and he knew that whatever was coming towards them wasn't good. He watched as her aura flared and went from a star dust color you could only get from moonlight into a blood red color with yellow and orange flickering around the edges like a wild fire, Kyoko was pissed and there was no doubting that.

"Stay where you are and don't move." Kyoko told them glancing back behind her.

Danny and Kira were speechless, Kyoko's eyes were now almost practically red and the once humanly looking black pupil of her eyes was now cat like and her canine teeth seemed longer and more vampire like, like his, Kira's and Vlad's. She looked almost like the ancients that lived in and around the coven, animalistic and blood thirsty was the only way to describe it at least to him.

"I see why there's another part to the goddess story about her." Kira said gulping as he watched Kyoko's actions unravel in front of him.

"Another part?" Danny asked surprised that there was something that Vlad actually didn't have.

"A book I bought a few months ago long before you left, I wanted to see what the humans loved so much about her that she was regarded a goddess, but there were two parts of the book so I bought the next part since it was on sale." Kira said remembering back to the time.

"What is it that you found out about her?" Danny asked frozen to the spot he was standing.

"Once the goddess of light is mad beyond the reaches of heaven and hell a darker demon is what she becomes, like a wolf she watches anger and hatred burning in her catlike eyes waiting to rip her opponent to shreds. Her lust for the blood of the damned beyond the reaches of mind and soul, the light disappears and is replaced with a firey grave. Vengeance and Wrath replace the solemn nature of such a radiant beauty of heaven and all trace of elegance and grace fades to the most unbecoming urge to kill no matter what. This is the dark side of the goddess or light." Kira said quoting the words from the book he had read word for word.

"Still want to think wrongly of her just because you have a crush on her?" Danny asked tauntingly.

Kira rapidly shook his head no in his own defense.

"Well let us find out why she's called Fate most of the time then." Danny said trying to concentrate on something else even though he already knew the answer to his own question.

**But, exactly what kind of tortures did she harbor that Danny had yet to find out?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Just as quickly as the twig snap did a wolf twice the height of Danny come running out of the forest and he noticed the longer fangs then a werewolf would have and immediately he knew what it was as a horrible memory came washing back over him.

Hybrid…

Danny wanted to back up, to run and not look back as fear over took all of his senses but Kyoko's command to stay put and not move flooded his mind once again. Did she know if it would come after him or not? Was it after him or her? What would happen if he just suddenly ran off? He wasn't about to find out the answer to any of those questions because one name was forever scarred into his memory.

Jiro…

What if this hybrid was exactly like Jiro and Danny didn't have Vlad around anymore to help him, as far as he knew any way and excitedly he looked back and his smile faded as he remembered their fight and looked down at the ground. Danny needed Vlad more then anything now, even if Kira, Miyuki, Cain and Kyoko were all protecting him he still needed one person more then all the others that could comfort him no matter what, and that was Vlad. But he knew full well that now he had to learn to rely on Miyuki and Kyoko the most for protection since they were the only ones strong enough to take on anything and the only ones could protect him and Kira and his unborn daughter. For now only Kyoko could protect the three of them from the monster attacking them.

Kyoko did a back flip through the air and landed perfectly before wheeling around to hit the creature squarely below the head and jaws snapping at her. Kyoko's hand became like a knife almost and cut the hybrid's head clean of its shoulders and blood flew every where and Danny couldn't help it any more. He backed up and saw Kyoko covered and drenched in blood, like she had just jumped into a pool of blood without a care in the world. He saw her eyes go back to normal and saw the fearful look on her face. Danny saw speaks of black enter his vision and he knew all to well what was to follow and soon the darkness over came him once more.

Kyoko walked over to and picked up with ease as she carried him bridal style towards the opposite direction that they were going.

"Kyoko—" Kira began.

"He'll be fine, but we're going to catch a lift with Cain and Miyuki, there will be more hybrids lurking the forest at this hour and it seems to much for Danny to handle especially right now with everything going on I don't any more stress being thrown on him. When we get to the coven you'll watch him while I drag Vlad's sorry ass back to the coven understand Kira?" Kyoko said her attitude changing from sweet, and worried to commanding.

"Yes I understand." Kira said standing up knowing better then to argue with her.

"Good now come one, they'll be waiting for us." Kyoko said carrying Danny as she disappeared into the darkness.

"No one needs to worry about anything with you watching do they?" Kira whispered gratefully as he followed close behind her.

He found Cain and Miyuki waiting worriedly on the side of the road and looking around him he could only guess that they were several miles away from the village and the castle and Kira knew there was no turning back now. He watched as Kyoko carefully placed Danny's sleeping form in the very backseat before slipping silently into the row of seats closer to the front. He slid in after she did and closed the door behind him quietly; he noted that there was still a hint of aggression creating tension in the air. Miyuki noticed this and said nothing and punched Cain in the arm when he was about to say something.

"What way are we taking to the covenant?" Kyoko asked.

"The back way." Cain said simply refusing to say anything more afraid that she would get mad.

Kyoko nodded and everything went back to the eerie silence that had fallen back in the forest only moments ago as they were walking back. It scared Kira in a way because he had no idea what was running through Kyoko's head and if he slipped up he could make her mad and get hurt. He pushed the thought from his head as soon as it popped up, he didn't want to think that about Kyoko.

"So how much stress was he under?" Miyuki asked.

"Not that much but I think a mix of fear, stress, and smell of blood got the best of him in the end and he blacked out." Kyoko said and closed her eyes afterwards to keep from going into blood lust again.

"That would definitely do it, we need to make sure he is kept under strict guard at the coven just in case we get called out on another mission." Miyuki answered.

"We won't be accepting missions now, Cain you will make sure of that." Kyoko said as more of a demand then a request.

"Why do I have to?" Cain asked.

"Don't tempt me to hurt you Cain." Kyoko told him.

Kira almost froze, he never thought he would hear Kyoko threaten someone especially Cain but Miyuki didn't say anything to her about it. Kira noticed Miyuki glaring at him and that Cain was sweating hell a bad and was probably bracing himself to be punched again, but that never came and he relaxed some and then Miyuki decided that it was a good time to take up the offer to punch him.

"Ok I'll do it just quit hitting me." Cain said not taking his eyes off the rode.

"Good." Kyoko said as some tension fade away as if a veil had been lifted.

The rest of the ride was silent and then they finally pulled up to a huge building that looked like a never ending mansion that was built to confuse some one. At first he thought of it as a house for huge meetings of really rich people but he soon realized as Miyuki and Kyoko and Cain got out of the car that this was in fact the coven. He was wide eyed and in awe. Miyuki came up behind him and hugged him and laughed when he turned bright red and then let go before she started to speak.

"Like it Kira? There are two groups of vampires here." Miyuki said as if warning him of something.

He looked behind Miyuki and saw Cain carrying Danny inside and Kyoko come over.

"What kind of groups?" Kira asked.

"The Chevalier and the Aria." Kyoko said and smiled.

"Why?" Kira asked.

"Because that's just how they're separated because they don't like each other very much and that is how the two groups came into play in the first place. We watch them both closely and they have made attempts on our life." Miyuki said amused that her story scared Kira.

"Then how is Danny safe here!?" Kira said freaking out.

"Because they only want to attack me and Miyuki because they're jealous Miyuki has Cain and they think that Cain is my master." Kyoko said laughing.

"Miyuki you're a dirty liar." Kira said leaning against a tree.

"Maybe but this is no lie you're going with Kyoko to fetch Vlad." Miyuki told him and he went wide eyed.

"What!?" Kira said in surprise.

"Miyuki I'm fully capable of going on my own I don't need anyone accompanying me and slowing me down." Kyoko said wide eyed.

"Y—yeah see she can go on her own." Kira stuttered.

"I know she can but what if she gets hurt? Who'll be there to save her?" Miyuki said smirking and Kira knew that Miyuki knew about his little crush and he stopped breathing.

"Miyuki I—" Kyoko whispered to her so softly only Miyuki could hear it.

"I know you can handle it on your own and you and I both know that you like him and besides he needs the experience in fighting enemies anyway and you know it. The fight with Jiro was Vlad's fight and Kira couldn't defend himself at all even if he was human, you know that if he fights Hero he'll lose so why not get him ready for fighting by taking him with you." Miyuki whispered back.

"Fine he can come along but no one else I'd prefer it if you went with me instead so I could concentrate but I suppose I could start teaching him to fight." Kyoko replied and turned to walk off.

Kira let out a sigh of relief, maybe he wasn't going to go that thought made him happy in a way.

"Come now Kira." Kyoko demanded and he stopped breathing again.

Kyoko sighed.

"Well go on now Kira." Miyuki teased pushing him forward trying to get him to walk.

"Miyuki what are you going to do while I'm gone?" Kyoko asked.

"Make sure Cain does as he's told, and besides it's Sunday." Miyuki said winking and Kyoko turned quickly and started walking.

"By the way Miyuki" Kyoko began.

"Yes Kyoko?" Miyuki said.

"Don't hurt Cain to bad." Kyoko said slyly and knew Miyuki turned a bright shade of crimson.

"What about Sundays?" Kira asked.

"You don't want to know, let's just say Cain and Miyuki have some fun." Kyoko said finally walking off into the forest.

Kira thought a moment about the meaning of that trying to think if he ever heard Danny or Vlad say something similar to that and he froze and suddenly he understood the silent meaning. He looked up to see Kyoko practically days ahead of him and he ran to catch up to her.

"Maybe she'll actually tell him now." Miyuki said walking back to the castle.

"If Hero doesn't try anything first." Said a voice.

"Cain, do you think this could turn into the same event as the Jiro incident?" Miyuki asked her back to Cain.

"You mean with Kyoko?" Cain asked.

"Yes that's what I mean." Miyuki said back still to Cain.

There was a silence and Miyuki shivered as a bitter ice cold breeze blew by.

"No." Cain answered simply.

"Will Vlad even admit his wrong?" Miyuki questioned.

"Yes." Cain said simply.

"You have all the answers don't you Cain?" Miyuki asked.

"To ones that you don't already know, yes I suppose I do." Cain answered.

"Yes or no do you have all the answers?" Miyuki said a little more agitated.

"Yes I do." Cain said leaning against the wall.

"Then answer me this will Kira die?" Miyuki asked.

"No." Cain replied.

"Will Vlad die?" Miyuki continued.

"No." Cain answered.

Miyuki paused.

"Will Hero die?" Miyuki continued swallowing the lump in her throat.

"Yes." Cain replied and Miyuki sighed in relief.

"Then everything will turn out fine right?" Miyuki asked on nervously.

"No." Cain answered.

Another pause and Miyuki clenched her fist.

"Will—will Danny die?" Miyuki asked and the breeze turned into a wind.

Cain was silent and Miyuki started trembling.

"What of Danny and Kyoko will they die?" Miyuki asked combining the first question and her last one.

"Kyoko, no she won't die." Cain replied.

Miyuki let out another sigh of relief and waited for the answer to the last question.

"As for Danny" Cain started and then fell silent as if he had forgotten.

"What about Danny!?" Miyuki demanded.

Silence… Miyuki was visibly shaking.

"To put it lightly as of right now **TIME **isn't on his side." Cain replied morbidly.

Miyuki fell to her knees and tears started running down her cheeks.

"I'll do everything in my power to keep that from happening Miyuki, but **TIME **isn't on my side either." Cain said.

Suddenly the real world seemed to spin into focus.

"Why?" Miyuki asked.

"Because Hero wants me dead for helping you." Cain replied.

Miyuki stayed silent.

"Hero will kill me and then poison Danny." Cain said.

Miyuki stood up.

"Then I'll take your place." Miyuki replied.

"Miyuki I'm sorry." Cain said and he started chanting something under his breath that Miyuki couldn't hear.

"Why are you s--" Miyuki began.

Suddenly the world went dark around her and she fell back into Cain's arms.

"For that." Cain asked knowing what Miyuki was going to ask.

He carried her into the house before disappearing into the night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The walk was silent so far and it was driving Kira insane

'Since when could the world become so quiet?' Kira thought to himself as the journey to Hero's castle continued.

He started to wonder if he should try and to start a conversation but decided against it so he didn't ruin the chance he had to spend time with Kyoko. He just wished that everything was normal and that this wasn't some big deal that was keeping her on edge.

'Tell her idiot!' A voice yelled at him that he recognized as his own.

'No!' Kira yelled back at it shaking his head.

"Kira you ok?" Kyoko asked.

Kira quickly snapped back to reality.

"Yeah I'm fine." He said and felt his face grow hot with embarrassment, but he knew he'd gone pale, at least paler then he usually was.

"You don't look well." Kyoko said walking up to him and putting he hand to his forehead.

He felt his face get even hotter with his closeness to her, he shook his head riding his mind of every thought running through it.

"You're burning up, maybe you should go back." Kyoko said.

"No! I mean no I'm fine really let's just continue shall we." Kira said trying to sound like a gentlemen and then walked ahead of Kyoko.

He was sort of proud he could sound so confident, and then he heard a chuckle come from Kyoko.

"Wow, you must not be feeling too good if you're trying to act like a formal adult." Kyoko said no longer able to contain her laughing any longer.

"What!? I can act like a mature adult." He said trying to look like one which only succeeded in making her laugh harder.

"Oh you kill me you know that." She said finally controlling herself and whipping away tears from her eyes.

Kira felt strangely mad at her for laughing at him.

"Kira what's wrong?" Kyoko asked worriedly.

Kira looked away and began walking without answering her.

"Kira?" Kyoko questioned again and this time it was her who started getting mad.

Kira stopped walking.

"I don't need you laughing at me! I'm just trying my hardest to sound older then I look so everybody can stop thinking of me as a fricking kid!" Kira yelled.

Kyoko took a step back as if she were stabbed by some unseen enemy.

"Kira where did that come from? No one thinks of you as a kid." Kyoko said astounded by what she was hearing.

"Danny thinks of me as a kid but that I understand he adopted me as did Vlad, but Vlad still treats me like a kid where Danny had stopped after a while. And I know you, Miyuki and Cain think of me as a kid to!" Kira shouted.

That statement made Kyoko go wide eyed.

"Miyuki and Cain they never thought of you as a child a neither do I." Kyoko said still in shock.

"Yes you three do!" Kira yelled.

"Miyuki teases everyone even me Kira it doesn't mean she thinks of you as a kid!" Kyoko shouted back her anger out weighing her shock.

"To me it does!" Kira yelled again.

"Well it doesn't! And Cain's an asshole to everyone that's why Miyuki smacks him and has him on a tight leash!" Kyoko yelled.

"Well that explains them!" Kira yelled.

"I never thought of you as a kid Kira! I'd NEVER think that of you! And as for Vlad he thinks of you as his own son eventually he'll stop!" Kyoko yelled back at him.

"You do to think of me as a kid!" Kira shouted as loud as he could.

"No I didn't and nor do I! I laugh because you make me laugh!" Kyoko yelled.

"You're lying!" Kira yelled.

"I wouldn't lie to you Kira! I wouldn't lie because I love you!" Kyoko shouted and then covered her mouth.

'That should have never slipped out.' Kyoko thought to herself.

Kira was wide eyed.

'Did she just say what I think she said?' Kira thought to herself.

Kyoko turned and ran.

"Kyoko?" Kira said.

'Dude you fucked up big time.' Came Kira's voice again.

'Shut up!' He yelled to the other side of his mind.

Kira ran after Kyoko and found her sitting near a river and he felt bad hearing her cry. Quietly he sat down beside Kyoko and put an arm around her but she didn't look up.

"Kyoko?" Kira asked.

"Go away." Kyoko said even though her words sounded mumbled in away since she was hugging her knees close to her chest and kept face hidden by her arms.

"I—I'm sorry, I didn't know." He stuttered.

"I don't care." Kyoko said between sobs.

Kira sighed and stood up; he felt beyond miserable for hurting her so badly he just wanted to jump in the water and drowned so he wouldn't have to deal with seeing her cry. It broke his heart and he felt his own tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I love you too." Kira said looking down as if that would make anything better.

Kyoko fell silent and for a minute he thought that she had fallen asleep, until he saw her standing up. She whipped away some stray tears from her eyes.

"What?" Kyoko asked.

Kira walked up to her and hugged her and she began crying again.

"I love you I'm sorry I hurt you I didn't know that I hurt you that badly." Kira said apologetically.

They stayed like that for a while until she stopped crying.

"Do you want to continue? There's still a long while before the sun will ever touch the earth again, so shouldn't we continue to go get Vlad and return to the coven." Kira asked.

Kyoko nodded Kira held her hand and they walked on.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Kira stayed beside Kyoko protectively which only succeeded in making her laugh, and occasionally she sat down and he'd stop right there. Eventually they made it to their destination which was yet another huge mansion or castle, Kira didn't know which one to call it either way he was in awe.

"I see you like the castle." Kyoko said blankly as if all emotion just left her soul.

"Yeah in a way why?" Kira asked.

"Memorize the location of this castle and fear it Kira, then turn that fear into hate and despise this place and make sure after this little fight we're having to protect Danny never come to this place again." Kyoko said as if trying to underline a statement that Kira just couldn't grasp.

"But why? It doesn't seem so dangerous." Kira replied.

"You of all people should fear this place and the fact that you have not yet to figure out who owns this castle confounds me." Kyoko said.

"Nothing really clicks right now." Kira said truthfully, he was tired from the journey over here both physically and mentally drained.

"This is Hero's castle that is why I say what I do." Kyoko said realizing how tired Kira was.

"H-hero's castle!" Kira practically screamed.

Kyoko quickly clamped her hand over his mouth.

"Ssshhh! Do not yell that out here, everything here can hear what you're saying if it is not a whisper do not mention Danny and do not say anything about knowing Danny. Let me do the talking and you'll be fine, I'm going to change your appearance so Vlad can't recognize you because that would put both of us in danger. Do you understand Kira?" Kyoko whispered removing her hand so he could speak.

Kira relaxed as much as he could before finding a reply to answer her back with.

"Ok but what of my name Vlad will surely recognize that." Kira whispered back realizing that they hadn't even approached the gate yet.

"Well then your just going to have to answer to the name Angel, aren't you?" Kyoko whispered back smiling.

"You're going to turn me into a girl!" Kira whispered as best as he could which turned into more of a low hiss then a whisper.

Kyoko smiled and nodded.

"Can you even--?" Kira began but was quickly silenced when Kyoko nodded her head.

'She knows magic? But why? Is it for defense or for situations like this?' Kira asked himself before looking at Kyoko uncertainly.

"I know so I don't waste unnecessary energy and just in case of emergencies." Kyoko said answering his question and then he snapped back to reality and remembered once more that Kyoko knew just about _everything_ about some people.

Kira closed his eyes so he couldn't see any burst of light or surge of power heading his way, but he couldn't help but wonder… Just how good of a spell caster was Kyoko?

After a long while he risked opening his eyes but it was slowly, fear evidently written in his eyes.

"You can look now, it's not like I'm a beginner in magic you know." Kyoko said laughing as if she were joking with a friend.

"I thought you said that we need to whisper?" Kira whispered the question and soon realized the change in his voice.

He sounded like a girl! He walked over to a puddle near some bushes and looked in and almost fell back not recognizing himself. His blond hair was long now and wavy but a bit darker in color and his eyes looked almost like a bright crystal blue color now compared to his brilliant sapphire colored eyes.

"It worked… _Well_." Kira whispered and Kyoko nodded to him.

"Indeed now shall we be going I do believe when we catch up to Vlad the better, after all we can't leave things alone now can we I believe he deserves to be notified that _some things _have _happened_ in his absence from the _mansion_. Don't you agree _Angel_?" Kyoko said speaking in code and he looked toward Kyoko in astonishment.

She too had changed her appearance while he was busy closing his eyes. She now had layered shoulder length chocolate brown hair with strawberry blond highlights, and her eyes were no longer the marvelous mix of red, orange and yellow like the fire, but now they were an enticing dark purple color that made her look surreal and supernatural, like a vampire should look instead of looking like a goddess. He couldn't take his eyes off of her and was completely speechless. She now looked like a servant and low level vampire that wasn't at all royal or powerful.

"Angel?" Kyoko asked.

"Umm… S… Sorry K--." He began but stopped wondering whether or not to say her name and by looking at her asked if he should.

She shook her head no.

"For now call me Coco." Kyoko whispered her reply.

"S—sorry Coco I'm not feeling to well, I'm forgetting things now perhaps I should go see a doctor when we get back." Kira replied trying out the name for himself.

"Its fine when we get back you can go see Aria he's good when it comes to medical needs." Kyoko answered him.

Both of them walked to the front gate making sure they kept themselves from holding hands, just as a caution just in case Hero some how found out in the short period of time in their journey that they liked each other. A guard looked at them and Kyoko explained why they were their making sure to use their fake names instead of their real ones. The guard simply nodded and let them in looking both up and down. Kira held back a scowl as they both walked into the gate and the guard smacked Kira's ass and he yelped making the guard laugh a little. Kira was going to turn around and hit him if it weren't for Kyoko stopping him and keeping him facing forward and walking.

"No that would not be a good thing; girls in this region don't exactly know that they could fight back and if you hit him that would make us look suspicious. Even girls around our area know not to do that, they know the customs when traveling her and trust me it kills me to have to stop you. If I was in my regular form and not disguised he wouldn't have touched you and would have kept his looks to himself." Kyoko whispered to Kira making it look as if they were whispering some secret.

"Then why didn't you stay in your regular form, at least that damn guard would show some respect." Kira whispered back to her.

"Because then Hero would know that something was up if I came to get Vlad, we need him to keep thinking that he's in complete control of the situation if we're going to have any chance at beating him." Kyoko whispered to him.

"In other words we have to pretend like servants and make him think he's in control? So technically we're beating him at his own game." Kira whispered to her.

"Exactly what he doesn't know won't kill him, well, at least for now anyway. Remember he's time, he won't try anything if he thinks he's in control of everything, he's cocky like that trust me… It…How do I put this?... It bemuses him." Kyoko whispered back.

Kira nodded and both of them entered the castle easily, Kira was learning all he needed to know in deception from watching how smoothly Kyoko answered any and all questions. He was also learning how not to show fear and panic and to just stay calm and occasionally take on the mood of any conversation. Luckily none of the other guards were as lecherous as the others, He and Kyoko looked like they were around the age of either fourteen or fifteen where as some guards were probably in their forties.

"This is fairly easy." Kira whispered to Kyoko.

"Just wait until you meet Hero, just remember let me talk unless he asks you a question, do not look fearful or angered, do not let him see any other emotion except respect even if you want to hit him. He's a lot more lecherous then the guard by the gate and a lot easier suaded then one might think by just looking at him. He is quiet dangerous if he falls for you which means do not look directly into his gaze and if you must do not think of anything other then yourself. Be greedy and self righteous and you'll be perfectly fine. He has a thing for girls with platinum blond hair which is why I made your hair a fairly dark shade of dirty blond so you won't have much problem avoiding anything he tries, to be honest he more then likely won't even try anything." Kyoko whispered to him reassuringly.

"What about my eyes they're brighter blue then they usually are?" Kira asked through whispering.

"Another thing he likes is girls with dark blue eyes, however I can't guarantee that he won't change his mind but I can't just change you're eye color to any other." Kyoko whispered shrugging.

"Why not you did yours?" He whispered through gritted teeth.

"Ok so you'll stop complaining look at me and don't close your eyes other wise it won't work." Kyoko whispered back stopping in the hall.

"So you're limited on magic, you can only change eye color if my eyes are open not when they're closed?" Kira asked through whispering.

"You got it; if you close your eyes your eye color will only be lighter." Kyoko whispered and used the opportunity when he wasn't paying attention to cast the spell.

"That was a fairly easy why to explain it." Kira whispered as he focused his gaze on Kyoko and then went wide eyed and focused his gaze on the mirror behind her.

His eyes were now the exact same color as Kyoko's, Dark purple. She laughed seeing his reaction and after a little while went back to walking and he followed close behind. They were soon being led by guards to a huge door that was made of stone with intricate designs and symbols that Kira was now all too familiar with. The same symbols that were on the piece of wood Kira had turned into a key so many years ago to free Vlad so he could kill Jiro were engraved on the door and each one read as 'key'. Kira wondered why Jiro's brother had that word engraved in stone on the door that made it stand out so much along with the intricate designs that flowed about the door and its frame. Before he could find his voice and ask Kyoko they were standing in the doorway with Vlad looking at them in awe and Hero turning around with a gleam in his eyes.

Kira kept himself from gasping and stayed as emotionless as Kyoko as he looked at Jiro's brother Hero. Hero had short black hair that seemed to go in almost every direction except for straight up, but in away it was orderly. To match his crazy hair he had one black eye and one golden amber one. His gaze made Kira want to shiver, it was almost like he was staring straight through Kira and Kira almost thought that Hero was going to shout out "These girls are frauds! Tie them up and through them into the dungeon and torture them until they tell us everything we want to know!" But that never came which almost put Kira into shock but still he stayed emotionless and looked as if he rather not be here to deliver any bad news.

"My, my, what brings such beautiful young ladies to my castle?" Hero asked.

Kira felt like fainting by the way he talked and he started to curse the fact that Kyoko had turned him into a girl.

"Forgive us my lord, but we have come to fetch Vlad." Kyoko said bowing to him as if he controlled everything.

"And why will Vlad have to leave in the middle of his visit with me?" Hero said staring at Kyoko suspiciously and then to Kira.

"There is trouble and mayhem at his estate my lord and do pardon my interruption." Kira said bowing as Kyoko did.

"There is trouble at my estate?" Vlad asked turning his attention fully to them.

"Yes do forgive us for not telling you sooner master." Kyoko began.

"We had no other means of transportation so we had to walk from there to here." Kira finished and both bowed once more.

"Then I should be off then in order to silence it." Vlad said harshly.

"You girls are forgiven, but perhaps you two would like to stay a day here until tomorrow night as well as you Vlad." Hero offered.

Vlad nodded and Kira thought he was going to have a heart attack, he didn't know how long he would be able to stay in the new form Kyoko had given him. He glanced towards Kyoko and she nodded as well so he followed her gesture and nodded as well.

"Well if you two stay here for the day then please let me know your names so I can tell the guards not to touch or bother you." Hero said smiling and Kira almost lost his mind again.

"My name is Coco Akina." Kyoko said.

"And I'm her sister Angel Akina." Kira said smiling and he noticed Hero blushed.

'Great he has a crush on me now damn it all.' Kira thought.

"Yes she is my younger sister and married as well." Kyoko said to Hero.

"Oh she is, to whom?" Hero asked curiously.

Kira took the hint of what Kyoko was doing and started to play along.

"Yes a noble man farther to the west I work under Master Vlad to work off the debt that my husband owes him and to make a little extra cash." Kira answered.

"Awe I see now then I will ask no other questions do forgive me I did not mean to press the subject to such an extent and it was not of my jurisdiction." Hero said bowing politely.

"It is fine I do not mind being asked." Kira answered respectfully and he saw the approval in Kyoko's eyes.

"And might I ask of you, Coco, the same thing? If that is you do not mind me asking." Hero asked her respectfully after nodding to Kira.

"Why yes you may ask me." She replied as if lingering on the subject.

Hero nodded. "Well then what of you?"

"I am engaged, I am terribly sorry to tell you since you seemed to have had your hopes up." Kyoko replied smoothly and calmly.

Kira almost believed her had it not been for the quick glance she gave him and he restrained himself for nodding and looking suspicious.

"Indeed she is." Vlad said looking at Hero then at them and winked.

Kira kept back a smile.

'Does he know?' Kira thought and he saw Kyoko smiling.

"She is, and if you don't mind me asking, to who are you engaged to?" Hero asked.

"She is engaged to my adopted son Kira." Vlad said sounding proud and both Kyoko and Kira had to stifle their laughter and stay silent.

"Oh that is very nice, tell Kira I say congratulations on his engagement to such a beautiful young lady and you Angel tell your husband congratulations on him finding an amazing and beautiful woman as well, oh and you two may call me Hero instead of lord." Hero said sounding like a kid in a candy shop.

"But of course Hero." They said in unison.

Hero nodded to them smiling and then to Vlad, Vlad bowed and walked out with the two of them.

"Kyoko, Kira what brings you here?" Vlad whispered.

"A matter that you can't ignore now that everything as begun." Kyoko replied softly so only Vlad and Kira could hear.

"Vlad you knew it was us?" Kira asked softly as well now that he could ask the question.

"But of course I knew it was you two." Vlad whispered back to them.

"How?" Kira asked.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Because I noticed you constantly looking at her and on top of that I got a call that you had gone out to see a young mistress that had caught your attention and immediately I knew who you were with and why." Vlad replied quietly.

He led them into the room he was staying in and began looking around and searching for anything hidden that might have over heard them. Kyoko cast a spell that rendered anything in the room that was hidden or could be used for recording anything useless. Once they deemed the room safe to use they looked at each other and sighed and quickly the guises that Kyoko and Kira had disappeared.

"Sorry Kira I need a rest from holding the spell that long." Kyoko said apologetically.

"It's fine." Kira said quickly feeling drained and exhausted.

"You can speak openly now Kira at least as long as we're in this room, and you'll have to change back into those forms you took for dinner which will be in less then a half an hour now." Vlad replied and leaned against the wall.

Kira was in away glad to see him but couldn't help glaring at him.

"Don't glare at me Kira." Vlad said coldly.

"Enough." Kyoko said to both of them and both fell silent and looked at the ground.

Kira's was still amazed at how much authority Kyoko held in someone else's castle and in a much older vampire's presence, but then again what else did he expect from a vampire princess.

"You said you knew why I left, then tell why did I leave?" Kira asked casually.

"You left to go see Kyoko right and get her help on finding Danny." Vlad said not looking up.

"Wrong." Kira said.

Vlad looked up then. "Oh really?"

"He came to me and Miyuki knowing that Danny was with us in some shape or form." Kyoko said and Vlad nodded.

"Not going to argue with her?" Kira asked meaning the question to be both a jab and irony.

"No I know exactly who Fate is I don't need someone to tell me that and I know the powers she has, so of course I'm not going to argue with her." Vlad said casually and waved away the question.

Kyoko sat on the bed watching them intently.

"Then why did you argue with Danny?" Kira asked meaning to say it exactly as it sounded.

Silence filled the room. The question hung in the air as if it were some unwanted visitor, Kyoko looked down not wanting to know any reasons for anything and Vlad only turned to stare out the window. Kira had walked forward a little and was now standing beside Kyoko.

"Can you tell me?" He asked her looking at her sincerely.

She shook her head no and remained quiet and he knew that she rather not find out.

"Well are you going to answer me?" Kira said calmly seeming more grown up now as if he were actually Danny's age.

"Because…" Vlad said as if the subject hurt him more then Kira knew.

"Because why Vlad!? Because he's going to have **your** kid!" Kira burst out.

"No its no because of that!" Vlad snapped turning around instantly.

"Kira please don't argue with him." Kyoko asked quietly.

"I will when I get the answers." Kira said gently to her.

"You want the answer Kira! I did it because I wouldn't have been able to protect him, you and the kid that's why! Do you honestly think I don't wish I could take that mistake back!? I would love to more then anything but I simply can't!" Vlad yelled.

"STOP IT!" Kyoko yelled running in between the two of them.

They looked stunned.

"We can't change the past, he knows that, you know that and I know that but please stop fighting! Has this situation really put you two against each other." Kyoko said on the verge of crying now.

"Kyoko…" Kira began and then drifted off.

He hugged her trying to calm her down again.

"You two can't fight each other! Please work together like you used to." Kyoko said sobbing now and Kira held her tighter.

"Ssshhh… its fine I'll stop I promise." Kira said soothingly.

Kyoko's crying got softer and softer and before long she had stopped crying all together, Vlad watched almost ready to cry himself remembering how he used to comfort Danny and then things would get a little hot, but he counted it as a good memory. Watching them he felt bad and turned away again and looked out the window wondering where Danny could be right now.

"He's not safe, you sentenced him to die." Kira said softly.

"You think I don't regret everything I've done? I know now what Hero's planning and he wants to get me involved but then you two came and I'm grateful for it." Vlad said.

Kira continued to hold onto Kyoko.

"It's near too late to change it all." Kyoko said and Kira looked at her and Vlad turned around to look at her.

"Cain… He knows what's going to happen." Kyoko began.

"How so?" Vlad asked in a panic now.

"What Miyuki and I know he doesn't know however what we don't know he knows." Kyoko replied.

"What is going to happen to Danny?" Vlad asked.

"Danny… He's going to…" Kyoko began and tears stung her eyes once more.

"Danny's going to what Kyoko?" Kira asked.

"Die!" Kyoko said falling to her knees and Kira held her to him as he kneeled on the ground with her.

Vlad froze, he felt his heart beating faster and faster and his mind became a jumbled blur and the only thing he could do was think of Danny. He looked at Kyoko horrified.

"When and how?" Vlad asked.

"I don't know when all I know is that Hero's going to kill Cain and then poison Danny." Kyoko cried baring her face in her hands.

"Kyoko its ok we'll figure something out we just need to get…" Kira began.

"Quiet change back into your guises." Vlad warned.

Kyoko quietly stood and changed hers and Kira's form again.

"Coco are you alright?" Kira asked.

"N—no not really." Kyoko replied crying hugging Kira back.

They heard a knock on the door and watched as Hero came in.

"My dear what's wrong?" He asked.

"She's just a little sad." Vlad replied seeing how Kyoko couldn't even stop crying.

"Why's that?" Hero asked him looking worried.

Kira noticed a gleam in his eyes and Kira knew that Hero had sent someone out to try and kill him all he had to do was to wait for Hero to give himself away.

"Oh, why's that? Did something happen to Kira?" Hero asked innocently and Vlad glared at him knowing what Hero was getting at.

Kyoko shook her head no and Hero stopped smiling.

"Then what is it that upsets you so?" Hero asked and Kira gripped Kyoko closer to him.

"One of the maids that was a close friend of hers has passed away and so I'm afraid we have to leave sooner then we intended." Vlad said calmly looking emotionless as if he felt sorry for the girl but not anyone else.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Hero said smiling and looking pleased with himself.

Everyone stayed silent except for Kyoko who was sobbing.

"I'm sorry that you'll have to stay here with your other friend, Kyoko, who ever she maybe, however I feel no sympathy for Miyuki's death." Hero hissed.

Vlad froze and so did Kira though it went unnoticed.

"What are you talking about I do not know any Kyoko?" She said still sounding helpless and defenseless and was playing off the situation.

"I heard Kyoko." Hero said looking around the room.

Kyoko shook her head no as Hero began to search around the room frantically as if something were out of place and he could prove that Coco was Kyoko. Vlad had to keep from laughing in order to make sure that Hero never knew that Kira and Kyoko were standing in the room with them.

"I heard them." Hero argued his voice sounding distant as if questioning his own thoughts.

"Perhaps you're hearing things Hero; I have maids going to check on Kira constantly." Vlad said.

"Well then perhaps Coco can tell us where he is, for surely she knows I mean she came to get you so she had to have gone to check on Kira." Hero said turning to face Vlad.

"And Angel obviously." Vlad said as if Hero was purposefully trying to avoid talking about him.

Angel bowed and Hero responded by nodding.

"Kira is within the village to the east of here visiting a girl; she is really pretty as is her friend." Kyoko responded whipping tears from her eyes.

"Really so if I were to call the mansion that's near there where Kira is more then likely staying while visiting these friends of his, then they'll tell me that that's exactly where he is?" Hero asked suspiciously.

Kyoko nodded knowing that the people with in the coven would do exactly that in order to cover for her.

"Very well then." Hero said picking up the phone that was on a table hidden in a dark corner that no one really noticed.

Hero dialed a few numbers and then turned the speaker phone on as if he were going to get all the proof he needed in order to catch Kyoko's act. The phone rang for a few moments before someone finally answered the phone; Kira's heart was beating rapidly as someone on the other end asked hello.

"Hi this is Hero; by any chance do you know where Kira is?" Hero asked as if the other person knew.

Kira felt like he was going to faint.

"Kira?" The person asked and Hero smirked.

"Yes Vlad's adopted son." Hero said pretending to sound annoyed.

"Oh! Yes of course he's here." The person said and Kira's fear gradually faded.

"Is Kyoko there too?" He asked and then Kira's heart nearly stopped.

"But of course she is here in fact her, Miyuki, and Kira are talking in the library why?" The person said without falter, but Kira wasn't about to stop worrying just yet.

"May I speak with Kira and then Kyoko?" Hero asked.

Kira held back a flinch at how Hero spat the names out as if they were poison.

"Yes of course, just a minute." The person said walking away.

Kira heard a door slide open and a bunch of people's laughing along with the other person that was on the phone asking for forgiveness for intruding. And then Kira almost fainted again when he heard a voice that sounded exactly like Kyoko's say it was alright, and then another voice came that sounded exactly like his. He glanced back at Vlad who looked equally astonished but then quickly hid it. He then looked to Kyoko who was holding back a smirk, did she know what was going on? Kira had no clue, but he was grateful that there were people playing as him and Kyoko so at least he knew that they wouldn't get busted.

"Yes hello?" The person that sounded like him asked.

"Is this Kira?" Hero asked as if he were amazed himself.

"Yes." The voice said sounding more serious now then it did back in what Kira presumed to be the library.

"Oh I thought you were here." Hero said completely dumbfounded.

"No I'm visiting some friends of mine why? Is Vlad worried about me or something? Because honestly there's no need to send twenty maids to check on me." The person said.

Vlad laughed now not being able to hold back.

"The boy's perceptive." Vlad lied.

"Indeed, do you know the last two maids that visited you?" Hero asked hoping beyond anything that this would bust the two.

Kira froze in place and Kyoko's eyes widened and Kira could tell she wasn't even suspecting Hero to ask that kind of question.

"Yeah I do why?" The person asked.

"Can you tell me their names?" Hero pressed smirking again as if he caught them in a huge lie.

"Coco my fiancé and her sister Angel." The person said and Kyoko looked just as amazed and thankful as Kira and Vlad.

"Ok thanks may I please speak to Kyoko?" Hero asked sounding astonished once more.

The person said yes for their answer and passed the phone to the girl who sounded like Kyoko.

"Yes Hero?" She asked and Hero somewhat laughed.

"Perceptive as ever." Hero said smirking.

"Yeah so?" The girl said.

"By any chance have you seen Danny? Oh and any maids from Vlad's castle?" Hero asked.

"Danny I haven't seen number one and two yes there have been maids from Vlad's castle coming to check up on Kira it's sort of annoying." The girl said and the real Kyoko smiled which made Kira smile too.

"I thought I heard you in the room I'm in now with Vlad and two other maids." Hero said hoping to draw out names from the girl on the other end.

"You mean Coco and Angel? Yeah apparently something urgent happened at Vlad's castle, that's what they told Kira and then Kira told me." The girl said smoothly.

"Ah, yes, well…Umm… Vlad is on his way back with the two maids right now just so you know and tell Kira that too." Hero said.

"Yeah sure, oh and Miyuki wanted me to tell you something because she had to go check on something that's happening in the dinning room." The girl told him.

"Something happened in the dinning room?" Hero asked suspiciously.

"Yeah well you know how the others are they're always getting into fights." The girl replied calmly.

"Yes indeed I do so what derogatory name and/ or thing does that bitch want to tell me now?" Hero asked.

Kira saw the rage in Kyoko's eyes as Hero said that and Kira knew immediately it was taking everything in Kyoko's power to not get up and punch Hero.

"she told me to tell you that you are a good for nothing worthless piece of shit not worthy of any special powers except to scratch your own ass." The girl said.

Kyoko and Kira couldn't help, but to start laughing and both fell to the flower with tears in their eyes from the pain of laughing. Vlad was cracking up as well and all three of them knew exactly who was pretending to be Kyoko, it was none other the Miyuki herself and she probably got others to act as her and Kira.

"Tell her she's a worthless piece of shit for me will you please." Hero said sighing and bright red from embarrassment.

"Yes of course." Miyuki said as she hung up the phone.

Hero did like wise before turning to the others behind him who were crying from laughing so hard.

"Forgive me for letting you hear such things and for speculating the worst of you two." Hero said to Kyoko and Kira.

"It is ok." Kira said whipping tears from his face and helping Kyoko up.

"I believe it is time for us to get going to see what all the ruckus is all about at my mansion." Vlad said as he started for the door.

"Yes I will see you hopefully later." Hero said bowing.

"Yes perhaps if the situation isn't so dramatic." Vlad said as he walked out the door followed by Kira and Kyoko.

They were silent until they were miles away from Hero's castle.

"Well that was quite interesting." Vlad said.

"How did they know to play as us?" Kira asked.

"Because Miyuki knows everything practically." Kyoko replied winking.

Kira blushed and then went to hold her hand making Vlad smile.

"I see you two have gotten to know each other better." Vlad joked.

"Yeah so." Kira replied looking at Kyoko who was bright red and then fully understood what Vlad had hinted at. "What the hell?"

"What Kira?" Vlad asked innocently.

"Don't give me that bull you know damn well you meant that in the most perverted way possible!" Kira yelled at him not realizing he had changed back into his normal self.

"Hey look at that you're a boy again." Vlad mocked.

Soon it turned into a shouting mach and Kyoko had screamed really loudly and really high pitched in order to shut them up.

"Oww!" They said in unison.

"Then shut-up and stop fighting, we're back too by the way." She said as they came upon the coven once more.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Kira and Vlad followed Kyoko inside as if they didn't have a care in the world until they came upon a crying Miyuki sitting on the stairs. Immediately Kira and Vlad thought that the worst possible thing had happened and that neither of them was going to see Danny again.

"What's wrong Miyuki?" Kyoko asked sympathetically as she walked over to her.

She sat down next to her and hugged her which only made Miyuki cry harder.

"He's going to die." Miyuki cried and Kira and Vlad were up the stairs in a heart beat and realized they didn't even know where Danny's room was.

Kyoko glared up at them in a way that said get your asses back down here now, which they did obediently.

"Who's going to die Miyuki? Is it Danny?" Kyoko asked.

"Cain's going to die and then Danny is." Miyuki sobbed.

Kyoko helped Miyuki up and guided her down the hallway with Vlad and Kira close behind the three of them panicking more then ever. Kyoko seemed to know where she was going, but then again Kira suspected that Miyuki was giving her directions to Danny's room or that she already knew where it was located. After a few minutes they were standing outside of a really tall black door that had gold patterns carved and inlaid into it. The markings were similar to the ones that were on Hero's door but Kira noticed that they said something completely different. It was a protection charm as he saw it and was about to ask Kyoko until she said something in another language and the door opened to the command. They stepped inside to see a sleeping Danny that looked perfectly well, but then again some people when they died looked like they would wake up at any moment and realizing that terrified Kira.

"Danny's fine for now." Miyuki sobbed.

Kyoko was able to get the entire story from Miyuki and both Vlad and Kira were frozen in their spots and Kyoko looked dumbfounded. It was quiet now all of them looked at Danny except for Miyuki who seemed distant now then how she had sounded on the phone. Kyoko's mind was racing at the same speed as her heart and she began to fear that the stress would ultimately destroy her. Kira's whole being was shaking in terror, he wanted to know who would be so sly as to sneak poison into anything Danny ate or drank without any of them knowing. Vlad was more in shock to see his lover and knowing that he was probably going to die and it was entirely his fault for fighting with him. The shadows in the room seemed to threaten them with despair and death at any given moment and knew they were powerless against it. Danny woke to the eerie silence looking in shock at the four that were now in the room; Kyoko sat silently staring off into space now, Kira was still shaking in fear, Miyuki was bawling, and Vlad was standing closest to him.

"Vlad!" Danny screamed happily as he hurled his body out of bed and into Vlad faster then any of them had guessed possible.

Vlad was still in shock but hugged Danny close to him.

"I'm back, I'm sorry what I did was wrong and now you're in danger." Vlad said as if all the weight on his shoulders was lifting.

Danny didn't seem to hear because he started chanting over and over again "I love you."

Vlad looked at him guiltily; Kyoko looked upset as well in away as did Kira and Miyuki.

'How could anyone want to hurt someone so innocent and sweet?' They thought simultaneously.

Silence filled the room, none of them wanting to speak nor say anything about the harsh and cold reality stirring about in the dark cover of the night. Their world falling apart at the seams right in front of their eyes and it felt as if there was nothing the could do to stop it.

"Are you guys ok?" Danny asked breaking the silence between everyone in the room that he loved.

"We're fine Danny." Vlad forced himself to choke out.

They thought it better to lie then to tell him, but they didn't know if it was safer or putting the beloved boy in more danger then he already was in.

'There has to be a way to make sure that he doesn't die.' Kyoko said to Miyuki telepathically.

'We're dealing with someone whose like us its near to impossible but…' Miyuki started and then trailed off keeping it strictly a conversation with her and Kyoko through telepathy.

'But we're Fate and Destiny Miyuki there has to be something we can do!' Kyoko yelled.

'You're right but there is only so much we can do Kyoko, we're dealing with Time for Christ's sakes! If there was something I could do too stop both of them from dieing I would have done so already!' Miyuki said before crying again and that got the attention of the other three in the room.

"She's fine Danny just a little stressed." Kyoko said to Danny and then turned to Miyuki. "Out in the hallway now we need to talk."

Miyuki nodded not wanting to make anymore of a scene they left the room quickly.

[Out in the hall]

"Everything can't be hopeless! There has to be something we over looked or missed!" Kyoko hissed trying not to yell.

Neither wanted any of their friends coming into the hall and asking why there was so much commotion.

"Perhaps we should go to the library instead because I know for a fact that this is going to turn into a shouting match." Miyuki replied.

Kyoko sighed before agreeing and both walked down a long dark corridor and opened the huge doors to the library then closed and locked the door so they couldn't be interrupted for anything.

"Thank god this room is sound proof no one can hear us and we can't hear any of them." Kyoko said before sitting down on the couch in the center of the room.

The library was more elaborate then the one in Vlad's castle and much more decorated and with twenty times more books along with three to five more stories to the room.

"That I agree with you upon." Miyuki said.

"Going back to the matter, you don't think we missed or over looked any clues or anything?" Kyoko asked.

"No I don't think we did we found out as much as we could." Miyuki said sounding a lot more pissed off then earlier.

"Then why is Danny going to die? And why from something such as poison? There's just no way for that to happen with so many people here watching over him and helping us. It just doesn't make sense and you know that Miyuki, it's not like he can waltz in here or set a spy lose without getting caught and persecuted." Kyoko replied.

"I don't know, if Cain was here I'd be able to think more clearly see things better but the fact is that he isn't. He's probably dieing as we speak." Miyuki choked out unsure of anything any more.

Immediately Kyoko shot up and practically glided over to her best friend's side.

"You just gave the answer of how Hero's going to be able to pull all of this off." Kyoko said and Miyuki looked at her strangely with her glassy eyes.

"How did I give you the answer?" Miyuki asked sniffing and whipping away tears.

"Hero can't get by the defenses unless you don't realize he's coming and the only way he can do that is to make you think of something else. For instance Cain dieing would cause you not only pain but it would distract you long enough to slip a spy into the coven and do his bidding." Kyoko said as if everything finally fit together.

"How would he be able to do that still? You would know when he was coming before he even set one foot into the coven's grounds." Miyuki replied.

"When me and Kira were at his house he said something that pretty much gave away that he had sent an assassin out to kill Kira, but he didn't know that we were the ones he was talking too." Kyoko said delightedly.

"What are you saying?" Miyuki asked tears falling to the ground.

"I'm saying that he can't get into the coven anymore, his plan failed Miyuki. He never killed Kira and he thinks he'll be able to set lose a spy, you can't think of Cain right now Miyuki you just can't." Kyoko said practically jumping up and down.

"Cain's going to die! How can I not think of that!?" Miyuki shouted before moving away from her friend.

"No he's not Miyuki." Kyoko replied.

This reply made Miyuki whirl around to face her.

"What do you mean?" Miyuki asked suspiciously.

"The assassin he sent to kill them both is no longer in the lands Miyuki he's already been slain by villagers of the eastern villages." Kyoko said.

"So then where is Cain?" Miyuki asked.

"I don't know where he is, but I do know that he's no where near Hero's castle." Kyoko said.

"Why won't he come home then? Why worry me beyond all recognition?" Miyuki asked.

"If I knew exactly why, I would tell you." Kyoko said.

"But you do know you just don't know EXACTLY." Miyuki said.

"If I had a guess I would say because he either got lost or he is on his way back and its just taking a little longer then he intended." Kyoko said as if hinting.

"If you had to pick one of those guesses which would it be?" Miyuki asked curiously.

"I would chose the one where he's on his way back and its just taking him longer then he intended." Kyoko replied.

"So he's on his way back." Miyuki said.

"I didn't say that." Kyoko said putting a finger to her lips and Miyuki smirked.

"Hero's plan backfired because he waited to long to deliver the shot he needed in order to succeed." Miyuki said and Kyoko nodded.

"He waited to long and his own power messed up his plan, but he doesn't know that." Kyoko said.

Both walked out of the library and into Danny's room to find Vlad, Danny and Kira fast asleep. They too began to feel sleepy and realized they had spent to much time talking and that the sun was nearly up now. Soon they found themselves in the trance of dreamless sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Holy SHIZ! I updated this finally! Sorry I've been busy and, I will admit, lazy as I continued other projects I started and never finished this one. I apologize and I also apologize that it may or may not sound any better now so…. Yeah…. ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

Miyuki and Kyoko were the first one to get up as soon as the sun slipped below the distant mountains. Kira was the next and finally Vlad and Danny awoke as well.

"Kyoko do you think Cain is back yet?" Miyuki asked.

Kyoko yawned as she stretched, "Totally after all I just woke up so I know for sure."

"There's no need for sarcasm geez."

"I'm sorry Miyuki I'm still tired and I'm not exactly a morning person, well, evening person as luck would have it."

Kira looked at both of them before he decided to voice what he was thinking, "What was that all about yesterday? You know what Miyuki said about people dying."

"Now isn't exactly the time Kira I will explain it to you guys later right now the safest thing for Danny is to stay here." She said hinting at the fact that they didn't need to scare Danny.

"Oh! Never mind I think I remember now and it isn't relevant right now so yeah." He said nervously as he paced back and forth.

"Um… Ok then…. Well shall we go find Cain before Miyuki has a heart attack?" Kyoko suggested as she smoothly avoided any questions.

The group followed her all over the castle not finding Cain anywhere within so they decided to search the grounds to see if he was outside. This turned up nothing and in turn made Miyuki a sobbing ball of sadness. Miyuki screamed so loud and high pitched that Vlad and Kira knowingly covered their ears though it was by far worse than Kyoko's scream. When they uncovered their ears she was still sobbing but looked like she was calming down so they looked over at Kyoko.

"You ok?" They asked her in unison and she pretty much collapsed.

Kira quickly caught her, "Kyoko!"

"Sorry when I scream she passes out after I'm done." Miyuki said in between sobs.

"As long as she's fine I suppose…"

"She'll be fine although I wouldn't want to be the one near her when she wakes up again." She replied as she suddenly stopped crying.

"Why?"

"Because she'll hit you."

He backed away from her as her eyes shot awake and she growled but saw no one near her and calmed down immediately.

"You two have some weird habits." Kira said as he stretched.

The two of them only shrugged when Cain finally showed up badly injured and looking as if he had nearly been ripped apart.

"Cain!" Miyuki shouted once more sending a jolt down Kira, Vlad and Kyoko's bodies.

"Ow." Kyoko said almost sarcastically while the other two blinked as if they didn't hear her.

"Danny's about to have his kid soon and Hero is on his way here he knows that you two are up to something and he knows it's about Danny." Cain said collapsing and coughing up blood.

Miyuki began to heal him hoping it would help at least until he fully recovered.

"So the final battle is about to begin than."

"Yes."

"Miyuki get Cain inside and then meet me here I need to run back to the covenant to grab a few war items. Kira and Vlad you're coming with me so let's hurry." Kyoko said as she ran off into the forest in the general direction of the covenant with the two of them struggling behind her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Yeah the next chapter! Actually I'm sad to say that this is the last chapter of this story so please review to let me know how much you liked it. I'm sorry that it sounds weird in third person because lately I have been writing in first person so much that my third person, in general, sounds weird as hell. Anyway I hope you enjoy the story as much as I enjoyed writing it even though I didn't update so often. OH! And at the end read the bolded words, like some people do. Thank you.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

Kyoko was running so fast that even Vlad was having a hard time keeping up with her; luckily for him he knew the way to the covenant by heart now. It wasn't the same for Kira who was falling behind miserably and didn't have the slightest clue where the hell the covenant was. All he had on his mind was running and Kyoko, maybe arguing with Vlad as well but that is something that could wait for another time. Kyoko didn't even notice the lack of vampires until she stopped to look back to make sure that they were keeping up with her, it was obvious that she had forgotten how much faster she was than the other two. She waited silently for a while until both of them came into view, she sighed as she realized that it was Kira who was the slowest of them and the worst part was that he didn't know the exact location of the covenant yet like Vlad.

"I'm sorry I forgot how much faster I was compared to you two, it's a curse." She shrugged.

"It's alright I know the way to the covenant." Vlad replied smiling.

She shook her head, "You do but Kira doesn't that's the problem and we are running out of time as it is. If we don't get to the covenant quickly and then return to your castle before Hero gets there Danny, Caine, Miyuki and your new child will all be killed Vlad. Having a straggler is only going to slow us down."

"So you're proposing that I kill him."

"No I am not."

"Ok I'll kill him."

"No you won't."

Vlad was smirking as he advanced on the tired Kira who was wanting to back away but just sat tiredly on the ground unable to move.

"VLAD IF YOU SO MUCH AS TOUCH HIM I WILL KILL YOU!" Kyoko screamed loudly, so loud that the birds in the trees all flew off.

Vlad and Kira were in shock and fear as well as wide-eyed, they had no idea how on edge she was until that point in time.

Vlad put his hands up, "I'm not touching him, I was joking about killing him too just so you know."

Kyoko's face turned thirty shades of red making the Vlad and Kira want to laugh but knew that was probably not the best idea.

"Like I said we can't have stragglers." Kyoko said twiddling her thumbs while looking down still bright red.

"No worries I'll just carry him on my back so we don't waste anymore time."

"I hate you sometimes Vlad."

"Oh I know."

"Is there something I missed?"

"Nope! Not at all!" They said in unison only serving to make her even more suspicious.

"Boys sometimes." She whispered before carrying on.

They kept a reasonable distance behind her for Vlad was chuckling more than, well, anyone and Kira was bright red cursing him. They arrived at the covenant soon enough, Vlad and Kira of course later than Kyoko so by the time they arrived she already had everything they needed sitting out font.

"Well grab some stuff and let's go." She smiled as she piled about a quarter of the thing in the front into a bag before running off again.

Vlad stuffed the rest of it into the remaining two bags and tossed one of them to Kira.

"Be lucky I'm feeling a little generous right now." Vlad said throwing his bag over his shoulder, "I took the heaviest bag."

Kira rolled his eyes before throwing his bag over his shoulder as well and began running to catch up to Vlad. They had both lost sight of Kyoko but the path that the two were on was much more familiar to Kira and he knew Vlad purposefully led him this way because it would be easier on him.

"I guess you aren't that big of a dick after all." Kira said as he caught up to Vlad.

"And I guess you aren't such a nuisance either." Vlad smiled.

"So I take it you finally accept the fact Danny adopted me than."

"Well our child does need an older brother so of course."

"Just admit that you're cool with it."

"Fine I'm cool with it."

"Good because the kids going to have an older sister as well, two of them and another older brother."

"So you admit that you like Kyoko and since her and Miyuki are practically sisters…"

"Miyuki is going to be the second older sister and her boyfriend Cain is going to be the other older brother."

"The problem is that we don't know if the child is going to be a guy or a girl."

"Either way it's going to have a very protected and comfortable life."

"Of course especially if it's a girl and if any guy touches her I'll drain them dry before burning them to ashes."

Kira laughed, "You wouldn't be the only one to have that sort of idea."

As they exited the forest they came upon an already bloody battle field with Kyoko fighting off hordes of other vampires and demons with Miyuki not that far behind her. They were in despite need of help, Vlad could smell Kyoko's bleeding leg and arm a mile away because the scent was so strong that it over powered the other smells of coppery red liquid. There would be no escape from this war now and before he knew it Kira was jumping in to help Kyoko and Miyuki. Vlad dropped the rest of the weapons up with them before pulling a few for himself.

"Vlad Hero's in the castle!" Kyoko screamed over the cries of the battle worn and dying demons around them.

Vlad's heart almost stopped, if only he never yelled at Danny none of this would have happened or started in the first place. Everything would have been fine and their lives would have been happier without having to worry about death creeping ever closer to them. He took the few weapons he had and ran to Danny's aid hoping and praying that he would reach him before Hero did.

-X-

Danny held his silently sleeping children wrapped in blankets as he hid in the library with the maids who were just as terrified and frightened as he was. Not once did he ever imagine that Hero would break into the castle and the only thing he could think of was that Kyoko, Miyuki, Kira and Vlad had to be dead. Cain was asleep, wounded beyond the help of normal doctors, but he wasn't recovering fast enough to be able to fight if Hero found them in fact he might be the first one Hero would kill. Luckily before the panic his daughter and her identical twin sister decided they wanted to come out and so he changed back into a boy after their birth, the only problem was that he didn't have a name for them yet. After all it was hard as hell to try and come up with names when your life and your new born twins' lives were in danger. He thought his reasoning for not having names for them was pretty damn good.

"Danny." One of the maids whispered, "You need to hide."

"There is nowhere to hide." He said looking down at the two sleeping little girls with short black hair with streaks of silvery white entwined within.

A crash at the door singled the horror that lay beyond.

"It's happening all over again but this time it seems there are two more victims to add to the tragedy." Danny whispered as he hugged the two girls with tears running down his face, "I'm sorry."

"Hand them to me I can hide with them so they'll be safe." The maid said.

Danny trusted this maid only because she was one that Kyoko knew and trusted that was the only reason why she was here. He was grateful that Kyoko and Miyuki had trusted contacts that could help them the only problem was that everything seemed to be reaching the end. Death was so close now that he thought it was impossible to escape it only prolong it. He handed the two girls to her and she immediately found a hiding spot in the darkness of the second floor in the library. The door crashed in and standing there smirking was Hero ready to wreak vengeance on any and everyone around him.

"So this is where you were hiding Danny to bad you're going to die now along with Cain and everyone else in this room." He smugly said. "Now where are that precious little child you had, we'll start with it."

"They died at birth."

Hero looked just as surprised as anyone in the room that he said that with sadness but didn't break down. He had to protect them even if he didn't live to watch them grow up at least they would have the maids to take care of them.

"Very well." Hero's smirk grew wider, "That just makes this a whole lot faster for me than because that is, I guess, two nuisances that I will not have to deal with."

Hero looked over at Cain who was sleeping on the couch still recovering before looking at Danny. He knew that Hero had made his decision to start with him rather than Cain because he would get a bigger kick out of someone living screaming in pain until they slowly died.

"If you're going to kill me you minus well begin the torment." He said.

Danny closed his eyes as Hero charged for him with his sword drawn, at least this time he wasn't going to get raped. The pain never came nor did the screams of everyone around him and for once he wondered if he actually died. Slowly he opened his eyes to see Hero across the room and Vlad standing in front of him pissed beyond all hell but looking thankful that he reached the library in time.

"Vlad!"

Vlad chuckled, "You're insane if you think I'm going to let you die."

"I never thought that it's just…" Danny looked at the floor.

"You thought I was already dead because Hero had gotten into the castle didn't you?"

He nodded his head still unable to look at Vlad without turning bright red with embarrassment. Before he knew it the true fight began, in one corner Vlad was pissed as hell that someone had attacked Danny and in the other was a vengeance seeking prick that would do most anything to kill Danny.

"You're too late Vlad Danny even said that the children had died at birth." Hero said shocking Danny, "To bad you weren't able to save them but you might be able to still save your lover."

Danny didn't dare look up to meet Vlad's sorrow filled gaze, the only ones that knew the children were alive were Danny and everyone else in the room that were in here before Hero burst through the door. Hopefully the children would remain asleep until the battle was over, if not they would be in over their heads.

"DIE!" Hero yelled as he ran full speed towards Vlad.

He was countered by Vlad spinning to miss the full front of the sword, narrowly, and slashed at Hero. Danny's heart raced and he couldn't help but glance up at the dark balcony where one of the maids hid with the twins.

'Please don't let them cry' Danny thought as he looked back at the brawl between Hero and Vlad.

Both of them had lost their weapon at some point in the fight and now resorted punching and pummeling the other like animals. If anything was going to wake the twins it would be the loud shouting and cursing between the two very pissed off vampires that were trying to kill each other. Just as Vlad pinned Hero to the ground ready to slit his throat with some broken glass he grabbed there was crying. Both were silent thinking it was Danny.

Danny went wide-eyed, 'No!'

He quickly disappeared before Hero and Vlad could look at him, he had to help the maid get them to be quiet so they wouldn't know.

"Ssshhhh." Danny whispered holding one of them while the maid held the other trying to comfort both of them. "It's ok I'm here, I'm here."

His heart was racing even more because they wouldn't be quiet, he didn't want Hero to find them but at the same time they didn't know there was a threat in the room . He didn't know what to do and his heart almost stopped when he heard Vlad scream in pain.

"Liar!" Hero hissed. "They didn't die at birth they are here!"

Danny's panic grew as he heard Hero making his way up the stairs to the second floor of the library as quickly as he could. His worst nightmare was now standing on the opposite side of the landing, he was torn between fighting and the kids. However, he that if he didn't fight the kids wouldn't be an issue, they wouldn't be alive to know their father or other siblings. Danny handed the one he was holding to the maid before stepping forward ready to fight to the death.

Hero laughed, "You have no weapon and you have no skill in physical combat, I have the upper advantage. Both you and your children will die right here in front of Vlad to make this all the sweeter for me."

"I doubt that." Danny hissed back.

"Danny!" Vlad called as he threw something up at him.

He caught it but flinched in pain as he realized that he caught the sword Hero had tried to kill him with earlier. He flipped the blade around so he was holding the handle instead of the blade before lunging at Hero with all of his furry. He wasn't going to let them die, he wasn't going to let anyone die! Hero was so surprised that Danny knocked the weapon he had out of his hands and ran Hero through.

"It looks like I'm not so weak after all." Danny whispered as he jumped back from the dying vampire in front of him.

Vlad stumbled up the stairs just as Kira came in with Kyoko limping and leaning against him to keep her balance while Miyuki slowly waltzed in with multiple wounds and surprised everyone that she was still breathing. No one knew that the trio was still alive until they sat down as if nothing happened, and as if their wounds were never there.

"What are you going to name them?" Miyuki asked as she sat on Cain's legs making him wake in pain.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Cain screamed at her making him giggle.

"Yes what are you going to name them?" Kyoko asked more calmly leaning against the desk now with Kira still holding onto her to make sure she didn't fall.

"I don't know, but they're twin girls." Danny smiled.

"Yes, the most over protected kids in the entire world." Kira laughed confusing everyone but Vlad who only smirked.

"How about one of them is named Sophia?" Miyuki said, "That was my mother's name and she was sweet and caring towards everyone."

"Ok one of them will be named Sophia, I actually like that name."

Kyoko smiled, "Ryo."

"Ryo?" Everyone asked.

"Ryo or Sinistra." She said smiling, "Ryo was my great grandmother, she was fiery and a goddess but no one really understood that. Sinistra was my great, great grandmother who was and still is just as merciless and feisty as my great grandmother Ryo. Both of them were very protective and loving over the family and would stop at nothing to make sure that those within the family lived for all eternity in happiness without having to worry about death or the challenges that present themselves in the ugliest of ways. I was reminded of that when Vlad told the story of how he saved you from Jiro and it was refreshed when you saved everyone here including your children and Vlad. Family is the most important thing and it should never slip away like the tides of time no matter how bad it gets or how much fighting there is within."

Everyone stared in wide eyed at her story but she took it as a means to continue, "Ryo died protecting her twin brother Hikaru, me her great granddaughter and her granddaughter Aura. Sinistra had made the hard decision to exile Kaita her oldest daughter to protect her other children and almost died protecting Ryo, me, Hikaru, Akira and Aura in a fight against those in the dark war that ended ages ago. I almost forgot how long it has been since then but the memories remain intact."

"Sophia and Sinistra." Danny whispered as the maid handed one to Danny and the other to Vlad. "I like those names."

"Sophia is the sweetest and most loving." Vlad said as he looked down into the playful eyes of the child in his arms. "The one I'm holding is Sophia."

"Sinistra is the strongest one willing to put everything on the line in order to protect those she loves." Danny said smiling down at the silent child he held seeing the fire within her stunning ruby colored eyes.

"Sophia is the one with sapphire blue eyes and Sinistra is the one with ruby red eyes." The maid replied giggling.

Danny hadn't noticed that they both had different colored eyes until him and Vlad stood next to each other and both twins looked up at them. Both of them smiled down at them.

-X-

Eleven years later….

"Miyuki! Kyoko!" Sophia called as Sinistra silently followed her overjoyed sister.

"What is it?" They asked turning to the twins who had no idea of what almost happened eleven years before.

"I aced my test!" She said jumping up and down.

"What about you Sinistra?" Kyoko asked smiling.

"I aced mine too but I'm happy only if everyone else is happy." She said coolly as she leaned against the tree away from the water fountain near them.

"They really do live up to the story behind their names don't they?" Kyoko whispered to Miyuki.

She sighed, "They do! Sophia is sweet and loving where as Sinistra got sent home last week because she beat the living hell out of a kid making fun of her twin sister."

"The past repeats itself in the strangest of ways; they'll live to be the greatest."

"They'll live to take over our job as Fate and Destiny when we're gone."

"Where's Ryo?" Sinistra asked as a blood red haired girl with red eye emerged from the brush.

Kyoko sighed, "Where's your father this time Ryo? And is Hikaru with him as well?"

"They're back at the lake mommy." She said smiling as she leaned against the tree like Sinistra.

"And reincarnations can relive their own stories." Miyuki laughed as Kyoko sighed once again.

"The only difference is that I'm not dead yet."

"True." Miyuki said bowing.

Danny waltzed out in his dress making the group giggle as they walked up to him knowing that it was time for lunch.

"I guess this is our happily ever after huh?" Danny asked Kyoko and Miyuki.

"For now anyway." The two said in unison as Vlad walked out laughing.

They all laughed under the glow of the moon and stars happy to be in each others company.

* * *

**Alright! DO NOT READ THIS UNTIL YOU ARE DONE READING THIS CHAPTER! I was curious should I make a story about the twins Sinistra and Sophia along with their cousins Ryo and Hikaru? If I do it will definitely be in first person and it will sound better then this since this is entirely in third person. If you liked this story and wish me to write a separate series for the two sets of twins please PM me or review and tell me otherwise I won't. Of course Danny and Vlad will be in the series along with Kira, Kyoko and Miyuki but not as much this one because it will mainly be about the twins and how the deal with thier lives. Also if I do get enough people telling me that I should create a separate series for Sinistra, Ryo, Hikaru and Sophia you will get to see how Vlad reacts to Sophia and Sinistra falling in love as well as Kira dealing with Hikaru and Ryo falling in love. It would be hilarious, sad and by far longer than this story and more than likely more updated since I have no other stories to write to or update and I have more free time. Thank you to all of you who have commented and kept on my ass about this story as well as those who have been patient I do appreciate it more than anyone will ever know. :) **


End file.
